


When Music Saved Lives

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OTP [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action, Comedy, Disclaimer/ Andrew Hussies work, Drama, Multi, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 25,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy who suffered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\-----------------

They say he was a prodigy in the art of classical music. His black hair and bright eyes with unique color. He is said to be refined and quite gentlemanly. They adored and applaud him. Yet they all saw that he never smiled. That he was unhappy.

 

The truth, yes he wasn't.  He was alone.

 

He grew up, groomed and well suited. His father's relative married a CEO of a big baking company.

 

So when they had to move in, his father got a very nice job. He had to make sure that the equipment was functional as well as check up on a small bakery at the end of each week.

 

His aunt was nice to him. She was only a little older and she would make him go shopping with her just so they both can get out of the house. 

 

When his father was having a day off, he would listen to him play. He was mesmerized, the piano was beautiful.

 

As a young lad, the boy practiced the piano. He spent hours and even days on the piano. His aunt had to fight him to get him a way from it. She locked him in her room so she could nurse him to health.

 

He had no friends as he grew. His aunt and her family had disappeared. Leaving him and his father the house in the suburbs. He never smiled, he had no reason to. He was isolated even from his father, who was worried. The boy didn't know what he liked, other than the piano. The boy was void from all things that was human.

 

When his father died, the funeral was only him and a few co-workers of his father. 

 

The boy was unknown, but the music he played was phenomenal. He played private consorts all a round. He traveled and met people.

 

People wondered about his education. To which he simple replied, 'I had tutors'.

 

Eventually, he retired while he was still in his twenties. No ones seen him since.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

Later that year, the aliens came. Half the planet in panic and the other in slaved.

 

The boy was in his house when they burst in. When they was his pale skin and black hair, they almost thought he was a lusis. Then they saw his deep blue eyes. They got even more confused with what to do with the knocked out human.

 

The sweaty big one thought he matched the description the Royal Condescension gave one of her human family members. He must be related to them.

\------------------------

 

The boy was taken to a ship that was getting ready to take off. He was set in a big, fancy room. It was white with a splash of blue here and there. The boy was on a table with a pillow and a cover.

 

It was not comfortable and he woke up. Just as someone was coming in. The strange creature from earlier. Tall, grey and sweaty.

 

"Good evening high blued human."

 

The boy nodded to him and was handed a glass of milk. He drank it.

 

When the boy finished, the alien took the glass back.

 

"Human high blood, is there anything you require?"

 

The boy thought and he asked for one thing. A piano. The alien complied.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later the ship set off and headed for their home planet.

\---------------------------------

 

On the way there, music was played. It was soothing and beautiful. But the music had to stop at one point. The alien that over looked the young human was troubled. He worried that the boy was pushing him self to much.

 

Low and behold, the boy got sick.

 

He was confined in that room for so long, they forgot what the piano sounded like. All they remember is faintly hearing a sweet melody that produced tears.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Human high blood, I apologize for my neglectance. I never introduced my self. I am a wear that we rudely and unexpectedly have taken you from your hive and home planet. That you may have a distaste for us, I apologize once again. As stated before, I introduce my self. I am called, Darkleer."

\-----------

 

In a big castle on a strange planet, a figure with long, black hair was pacing in a thrown room.

 

They were disgruntled by the on going rebellion against them. Then a lower blue blood servant came in with a message.

 

"Your Royal Condesce."

 

"Yes, what is it?"

 

She is not in the mood for trivial things. This had better be good.

 

"One of the returning ships have been shot down, and the rebel army has taken one of our bases."

 

"Oh, which one?"

 

"Rust blood territory."

 

"That one doesn't matter."

 

"They also have a treaty with the yellow bloods."

 

"Now that's a problem."

 

"What are your orders?"

 

"Hmm....Raid the green blood and brown blood territory for scraps. We need to make weapons."

 

The servant bowed and went out of the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BYE!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\-----------------

Now we turn to a hooded figure, and no. He is not at a dog park. Yes, you can look at him.

\-------------------------------------------

**POV-**

I look over my comrades, I see them working diligently.

 

"My dear, you must rest. You where injured at the last fight!"

 

My disciple, my lover, my matesprite. I look at her with a smile.

 

"But, there is work to be done."

 

"Then let _'Piisoniic'_ handle it. You need to spend time with your family."

 

I gave in, she's right. They have grown to be fine trolls, but it wouldn't hurt to be close.

 

"II heard that! Stop makiing fun of me!"

 

We laughed. Pisonic was a yellow blood and a good friend, my love is a beautiful green blood.

 

"Signless, sir."

 

I turn to the human companions I had met when they fled the Empresses castle. It was the female, blue one.

 

"Yes, Miss Jane?"

 

"Kankri is talking Karkat's ears off. He says if you don't stop him now. Karkat will hurt him."

 

"Oh my, I better hurry. Thank you, Jane."

 

"No problem."

 

\-----------------------

I quickly walk to my hive. I start thinking about this war. At first, I only preached all a cross the land. Then instead of just the highbloods of the land to deal with or rather run from. The Royal Condesce came back early.

\----------------------------------

I would have been a goner, if that mysterious rust blood didn't step in. I don't know who she is, but when I tried to thank her. She was gone. I think Pisonic likes her. We see her or a glimpse, once in a while. She helps us a lot. I think she is shy. She never talks and very elusive.

 

But one day, we had found a young wriggler in the arms of her older sibling on our door steps. There was a note. It said:

 

_"Take care of my young. -The HandMaid"_

 

We weren't sure what that meant, but we took them in anyway. The wriggler was sweet and they were both strong with their physic  powers. The other one was quiet and never spoke. She was curious though, always watching us from a distance. Finally when we were ambushed one day, the rust blood came in. We hadn't seen her in a while.

 

\-------------------

When she appeared, the young rust blood. She ran towards her shouting.

 

"Mother!"

 

It was shocking to say the least. The young rustblood hugged her waist. Only being able to reach that height. The HandMaid- remembering the note, patted her head.

 

"Damara."

 

She said to her. Damara let go and looked so happy.

 

"Mommy, when will I see you again?"

 

"Only _time_ will tell."

 

Damara bowed to her mother and she left. I walked up to her.

 

" **Damara** , so that's your name."

 

She went back to being quiet.

 

"Can I ask why she didn't stay?"

 

"....To be free."

 

Now I am confused. I couldn't ask more, because she left to play with her sister.

\---------------------------------

 

I am quickly taken from my thought as a sickle is thrown past my head. I screamed.

 

"Sorry dad!"

 

I heard my son, Karkat, say and then yelling in the kitchen. I walk in the kitchen.

 

"Kids, please. No fighting."

 

I have to pry Karkat a way from Kankri's neck.

 

\----------------------------------------

"But dad! He wouldn't leave me alone!"

 

I turn to my older son, Kankri. Who turned a way.

 

"Kankri, why are you giving your brother a hard time?"

 

"But, father! I just wanted to converse with my young brother on the one sided, flush crush he has on the blind teal blood that converted to our side many sweeps ago! **Blah blah blah blah blah**."

 

"Quadrants? Oh, boys. When I was your age **blah blah blah blah blah**."

 

**POV Over.**

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Karkat: Abscond the fxck out of there.**

 

\--------------------------------------

 

You are now _**Karkat Vantus**_. What are you talking about? You are pretty sure you have always been an insufferable prick all you life. You can't just be you now, when you already where you in the first place. Now, you have a headache.

 

\---

**Karkat: Sleep in your racupracoon in your room.**

 

\------------------

You can no longer be karkat. 

 

He is unavailable, due to being on Prospite as his dream self.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

**Be the Condesce.**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

You can not be the Condesce, it's against the law to impersonate.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\-----------------------------------------------

You click on **Darkleer** , but he can not be selected. You keep clicking with your mouse, but your computer screen is frozen. You want to take the gun on the desk next to you and end it, because you can't take this crxp anymore.

 

But you do not. Instead, you use your intellectual mind and fix your computer with a _sledge hammer_.

 

....

 

Well, that didn't work.

 

Next you use your tablet to buy a new computer. Now you will have to wait _**a whole month**_ to continue reading. But then you realize something....

 

You don't have a tablet! This is just a picture of you in your more questionable years.

 

You start to remember.

 

....

 

You don't want to remember.

 

To avoid remembering, you throw the picture on the ground. But now you have a problem, and no. It's not your drinking problem. The problem I'm talking about is the dangerous glass shards from your broken picture frame that's all over the bedroom floor.

 

You sort of just....

 

Kick them under your bed.

 

**Idiot-** I mean you decide to use your brothers computer.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

The screen shows a yellow blood that vaguely seems familiar to you. Who is he?

\-------------------------------

**Enter Name.**

\----------------------------------

_Insufferable Prick #2._

 

\---------------------------

 

Oh, hxll fxcking no. He's not going to take that. He doesn't have to take any of this shxt! He hacks the system and enters his name him self.

 

\-------------------

**Enter Name.**

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Sollux Captor._

 

\----------------------------------

 

Much better, he smirks to himself. Weirdo.

 

Sollux crosses his room, minding the wires every where, to his window. Looking out the window, he sees the highblood patrol. Looks like their moving out.

 

"Looks liike the rebelliion iis workiing."

 

Not wanting to be seen and culled, he moves a way from the window.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

**Sollux: Get on Trollian.**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Obeying the command, you go to one of your many computers and get on. You find a troll handle that seems very serious. _A blueblood?_

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

**Sollux: Troll serious blue blood.**

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Again, you comply to the command.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\-----------------------

** TwoXTheHacker- Troll -MusicKeepsMeGoing **

 

_SC- Hello?_

 

_SC- MusiicKeepsMeGoiing?_

 

_JE- Yes?_

 

_JE- I am here._

 

_JE- Who are you?_

 

_JE- Are you board?_

 

_SC- Yes, why do you ask?_

 

_JE- No one ever talks to me, unless it's the last resort._

 

_SC- ..._

 

_SC- Oh._

 

_JE- ..._

 

_SC- ..._

 

_SC- Do you want to talk?_

 

_JE- Sure._

 

_JE- Why not. I'm not doing anything._

 

_JE- Except bleed._

 

_SC- What?_

 

_SC- You're bleediing? Why?_

 

_JE- Crash landing._

 

_SC- Okay, yeah. You seem very calm._

 

_JE- I'm sorry._

 

_JE- I have to go. I think I'm going to pass out._

 

_JE- Good Bye._

 

** MusicKeepsMeGoing -Offline- Closed Chat **

 

_SC- Fxck._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Holy Shxt.** That was disturbing. That escalated _way_ to quickly.

 

.....

 

**Why?**

 

.....

 

You have no time to ponder that as you are being the other guy.

 

**(Referring to bleeding guy)**

 

No! Not that guy! You can't be that guy, not yet!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

_Several hours in the past, but not many...._

 

You are now **Darkleer**. 

 

You are a little sweaty and you need a towel.

 

\---

 

**Darkleer: Get towel.**

 

\-----------------

 

**Darkleer** gets a towel. He rubs it a cross his forehead. A **strong** lusis takes the towel.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\-----------------------

He was walking down one of the halls in the space craft, heading for his home planet. When they were shot at by rebels. The rebels took everything on the ship. He quickly picked up the human high blood and carried him to an escape pod.

 

"Human high blood! You must escape! On my planet, there are trolls who can not be trusted. They are the rebels! If you encounter any, I suggest you hide. If you can not hide, I pray your training has paid off! Good bye and good luck!"

 

\-----------------

 

**Darkleer: press escape button.**

 

\--------------------------------

 

He pressed the escape button and saw him go. Just then, the door slammed open by the rebels. A human male was with them. A Derse dreamer. Using his katana, the human flash stepped to incapacitate Darkleer.

 

But Darkleer was strong. He lifted up the big, metal objects a round him and chucked them. In the confusion created, Darkleer equipped his bow and arrows.

 

The battle was almost drug out, if a teal blooded troll didn't intervene and stopped Darkleer. The rebels left the falling ship as it crashed. Some were wounded.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

**Condesce: Enter Crash Site.**

 

\------------------

 

She surveyed the area and rounded the survivors. They were taken for medical treatment. When they are ready for interrogation, she'll send for them.

 

"Cod dxmn, rebels. If I loss anymore ships, I'll be culling the general of the army and a point a new one."

 

The Condesce angrily stomps a way. Trolls scatter and shutter in fear. They sighed in relief when she left. What a scary woman.

 

\------------------------------------

 

**Meanwhile: Meet some humans.**

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

A girl with lavender eye and blond hair smiles at her matesprite. A Jade blooded troll, who was telling a story to young troll kids that are wrigglers to some rebels. Jade blood territory is off limits to both rebels and high blood army. They wouldn't dare chance the place, where young-lings come from.

 

"Kanaya, dear. When you have finished, would you please a company me for a stroll later?"

 

Said troll looked her way and nodded with a smile. Satisfied with the answer, she left. She met up with her half brother, who seems to be running a way.

 

"Oh brother, what ever is the matter? Want me to hide you from who ever is wishing you fill a quadrant with them this time? Must you keep them pinning after you?"

 

As she says this, she crossed her arms and rolls her eyes a way from him. Her brother has white hair and is wearing silly triangle shades, that their older brother gave him.

 

"Rose! You know they are trying to kill me!"

 

"Why is that, I wonder.", she said sarcastically.

 

The sound of foot steps are getting louder, Rose's brother panics and flash steps a way.

 

"Rose, you're a bxtch! You know that right?", shouted her brother.

 

"Yep."

 

She had a deadpanned look on her face that held slight amusement.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\---------------------------------

***Sound of a record stopping***

 

_We interrupt this programming to bring you special news!!!!_

 

***Lifts paper and clears throat***

 

***Deep breath and says***

 

_Psych!_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

**Escape pod: Enter!**

 

\-------------------------------

 

The pod crashes into the sea. Right in the middle of a pirate battle. It sunk under and filled with water. A black figure dives into the water, the fight stops to watch. They came back up with a ........human?

 

The only reason they knew it was a human, is because they are no ordinary pirates. The woman who saved him was a blue blood with psychological powers. She's also the best pirate in all of Alterina. Beforus was destroyed long before the pre-scratchers where hatched. Her name was Mind Fang. Her kismesis, the Orphaner, detested the humans red blood as it leaked out of him.

 

"Dxmn low blood. WWhy must he interrupt wwith his stupid space pod? Noww, I havve to clean up this mess.", he grumbled.

 

Mindfang rolled her eyes at him.

 

"Oh please, we 8oth know you're just going to get a slave to do it."

 

"WWhatevver, can wwe just get back to culling each other?"

 

.....

 

"Oh Cod."

 

His answer was made clear when she left with the human in her arms. She also blew a hole on the side of his ship.

 

"Fxck."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

when she got to her ship, she placed the boy in her room. Walking onto the upper deck, she ordered them to take them to port.

 

"What are you standing a round for!? I said to get moving!!!!!!!! >::::("

 

She smirked and walked to the wheel.

 

"I'll take the wheel, just naveg8."

 

The pilot saluted his captain and left to get a map. While this happened, the boy was being healed. It didn't take long. The injury wasn't too deep, just a skin wound. Soon, he started to sit up and eat.

 

"Oh, so you're up.", said Mind fang.

 

She was at the door of her room. They looked at each other, she saw he had black hair and glasses.

 

\-------------------------------

 

"So, human. How did you get here?"

 

He said nothing to her. She sighed.

 

"Have you eaten?"

 

He nodded his head.

 

"Good. In exchange for my services, you will help a round the ship. No exception, understand?"

 

He nodded once more, she grinned.

 

"Great! >::::D"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\------------------------------------------------------

He was ushered out of the room and into another room. A yellow blooded women and green blooded male were there. The woman measured him and the male was in charge of the fabric. They finished dressing him. He was then pushed out on deck.

 

"Alright, human. I can tell you're not a talker, so I won't hear complaining. You will sweep the deck, don't mop, someone does that already. You will help cook on Wednesdays, like today, and follow close to me when I go to shore. Which is in a few days. You won't be here forever, kid. Just until I can dump you onto someone else."

 

He was quiet.

 

"Here is a broom, go!!!!!!!!"

 

The boy got to work and spent several hours sweeping twice. Trolls are messing beings.

 

"Hey human!", said a blue blood.

 

The boy look at him. The troll was taller and sneered at him.

 

"You're done sweeping right? Then get to mopping."

 

The troll dropped a mop in front of him. He stared at it.

 

"Well? What are you waiting for? Clean!"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

The boy walked a way from the troll and ignored him. The troll went to grab the boy. His body stopped, the troll couldn't move.

 

"Naughty, naughty. That's a bad thing to disobey. Didn't you hear mother? The human will sweep and then cook and then follow mother if he can. Not to mop, she said it clearly."

 

"What do you think we should do to him?"

 

"Let's tell, mother."

 

"But that's no fun!!!!!!!!"

 

The boy looked up at them. They were two girls, younger versions of Mind Fang. The older one wore a short blue dress and the younger one wore a blue jacket and pants and a tee shirt.

 

"But telling her about a lazy, ungrateful pest is a good thing. Think about it. If we don't show loyalty, then they won't show respect and slack off. The human is being a good example and doing as the captain says, not to mop, only sweep. You don't want the human to be better than you, do you sister?"

 

"No, of course not!!!!!!!!"

 

"Then, let's get mother."

 

"I'm already here."

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The girls turn a round with a start. Their mother stood behind them with a proud look.

 

"Now girls, it's nice that you're thinking about me. But I can't deal with every scallywag that won't do as he's told. If they are still valuable keep them under strict rules. A punishment if they don't follow, if they are extendable........throw them over board. Got it?"

 

They nod.

 

"Yes, ma'am.", said both girls.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\------------------

Mind Fang looked at the boy as the girls take their leave.

 

"What are you standing there for? Get to the kitchen!"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Lunch time came a round and Mind Fang sat with her family in a separate room. The human was with them to serve drinks. The food they ate was better than anything they had before.

 

"What the hxll is this? I never had anything so good!"

 

"Vriska, language!"

 

"You curse just as bad as I do! >::::("

 

"At least I try not to in front of mother!"

 

"We're pirates, I don't care. I am only concerned with who made this? The chef's we stole form the Condesce's castle are half wits! At least compared to this."

 

"It must be the human!", said Vriska.

 

"Is it true?"

 

Mindfang turns to face the boy. He quietly nods his head yes with a small blush.

 

"You must have been taken for your excellent cooking skills!!!!!!!!", said the still unnamed girl.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As they ate, the boy kept him self distant. Once in a while, he will catch one of them staring at him. He would blush and the other looks a way with a stoic face.

 

It was a little quiet. A pipe of conversation here and there.

 

"Say human, I don't know if you've picked up our names yet........but I'm Ming Fang, that over there is my oldest, Aranea. The younger one is Vriska."

 

He nods, she sighs.

 

"Can you even talk?"

 

It was quiet as he used sigh language.

 

"I don't know."

 

There was a pause and they frowned, but dropped the matter. Glad they took sign language classes. Aranea at least, interpreting for him. She has a green  blood friend, who went deaf. She doesn't like to talk about it.

 

"Awkward........well I'll just head to bed!"

\------------------------------

 

**Vriska: Abscond**

 

\----------------------------

 

**Andrew Hussie: Make an appearance!**

 

\-------------------------------------

 

There is an orange guy in a strange room. He appeared out of _NOWHERE_. 

 

He checks his emails.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

**-TheHuss__Online-**

 

**Emails: _'0'_**

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Well that's not disappointing at all."

 

He says with a single tear. Then the next scene violently pushes him to the side. He is shoved by an unknown force and he disappears.

 

\-------------------------

 

Here we have a rocking looking girl with gills, who may or may not have had a fling with a certain very young Scorpio.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\----------------------------------------------

**Enter Name.**

 

\---------------

 

**B!tchinWater.**

 

\--------------------------

 

No. Nuh Uh. Not happening. TRY again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

**Enter Name.**

 

\-------------------

 

**Meenah Pixies.**

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You got that shella right.", said Meenah breaking the forth wall.

 

Forth wall? What forth wall? Unless you mean the glass wall she got installed to get a better look at the ocean, then yes she did. But it was an accident. Just some shenanigans, she was fiddling with her Sillidex and her 2x3dent was launched right into it. He mom was mildly displeased.

 

**Meenah: Listen to some krilling music from Humans.**

 

"..."

 

You can not do that, human music isn't allowed in the Condesce's house. Besides, why would you listen to that second rate crxp in the first place?

 

Instead, you go to the sea fort you demanded the drones build for you and your little sister. So what if you're both grown adult trolls? Big deal. It's not like you're going to be empress anytime soon. Not while mama Condy is breathing.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Meenah swims deep into the sea and under the beach. The top of the fort opens and she goes in. When the top closes, the water is drained and all the cool things she put in, rise up from trap doors placed to make sure they don't get wet or taken.

 

**Meenah: Listen to unnamed music.**

 

She got this CD of the coolest music she's ever heard. She doesn't know who it's by, but she loves it.

 

**(Who and or what do you thinks she's listening to?)**

 

**Meenah: Get on Trollian.**

 

\--------------------------------------

 

You're an heiress of the Condesce. No one can tell you what to do but her.

 

**Meenah: Just do it.**

 

Fine. Whatever, she's only doing this because she wants to.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Fishy_B!tch - Troll - Spider_B!tch (Online)**

 

**MP- Hey V.**

 

**MP- The shell you doing?**

 

_VS- Oh, nothing._

 

_VS- Just had to get a way from some really awkward tension > ::::( !_

 

**MP- Reely?**

 

_VS- Yeah, my mom found a human and now he's working for us, until she can give him up._

 

_VS- He is a great cook, 8ut when she asked if he could even talk._

 

_VS- He used sign language to say "I don't know."_

 

_VS- What kind of answer is that????????_

 

**MP- ...**

 

**MP- Sounds vaguely familiar.**

 

_VS- It does?_

 

**MP- Yeah...**

 

_VS- Well, I have to go._

 

_VS- 8ye._

 

**MP- Bye.**

 

\---------------------------------------------

                                                                                        **Spider_B!tch- Stop Trolling -Offline.**

 

                                                                          **MusicKeepsMeAlive - Pester - Fishy_B!tch (Online)**

 

_JE- ..._

 

**MP- Shello?**

 

_JE- ..._

 

**MP- What the fin.**

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

**Bye! To be Continued~~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\---------------------------------

 

You are Meenah Pixies, and so far the blueblood "Pestering" you isn't responding. You are board and if they don't talk in the next ten seconds, you're logging off.

 

\--------------------

 

**Meenah: Continue to talk.**

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

**MP- Water you waiting for?**

 

**MP- Talk to me already!**

 

_JE- ..._

 

_JE- Sorry..._

 

**MP- Finally!**

 

**MP- Why in the shell are you trolling me?**

 

_JE- Pester reelly, but I was just fishing a round and saw you were online._

 

_JE- So I thought, she seems like one shell of a gill and we might get a long swimmingly._

 

**MP- Alright, you got me hooked.**

 

**MP- Want to fish a round some more?**

 

**MP- We could have one shell of a glubbing party.**

 

_JE- I sea your fish puns and I'm tuna you out._

 

**MP- You harpoon my heart.**

 

_JE- So what tigershark?_

 

_JE- I'm the one swimming with the big fishes._

 

**MP- Whale, Whale**

 

**MP- Little and blue**

 

**MP- I'm coming to harpoon you!**

 

_JE- Only if I don't get washed a shore._

 

**MP- Ouch, sting ray.**

 

**MP- That hurt.**

 

_JE- I'll do what ever the fin I want._

 

**MP- I like you, my little blue whale.**

 

**MP- I'm Meenah.**

 

_JE- You don't seem that bad._

 

**MP- okay, wow.**

 

**MP- That one was bad though.**

 

_JE- Shut up._

 

_JE- I'm John, by the by._

 

**MP- Dumb name.**

 

_JE- Dumb face._

 

**MP- I will krill you in person, no one will stop me.**

 

_JE- I know._

 

_JE- I wouldn't even mind._

 

_JE- I'd just stand there staring like the idiot that I am._

 

_JE- It would be an honor to be culled by you._

 

**MP- ...**

 

\--------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\---------------------

 

**Meenah: Surprise blush!**

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Wow, this blue blood knows what a gill likes to hear. She hasn't blush like this before, even when she was dating....some really cool troll that will not be named....again.

 

\--------------------------------

 

**Meenah: Write/ Text back.**

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**MP- You know how to charm a gill.**

 

_JE- Thank you._

 

_JE- You're not an easy gill to charm._

 

**MP- ....So**

 

**MP- John....**

 

_JE- Yeah?_

 

**MP- Think we'll ever meet?**

 

_JE- ..._

 

_JE- Totally._

 

**MP- Sick.**

 

**MP- Can you give me a vague**

 

**MP- Idea what you look like?**

 

_JE- Black hair, pale skin, blue eyes._

 

**MP- Holy shell!**

 

**MP- You're an adult!?!**

 

_JE- Young adult, actually._

 

_JE- I'm twenty human years old._

 

**MP- Human?**

 

**MP- You know about them?**

 

**MP- Wait.**

 

**MP- What am I saying?**

 

**MP- Of course you do. You're a blue blood.**

 

**MP- You a high ranking officer or some fin?**

 

_JE- No._

 

_JE- But I have to go now._

 

_JE- Fish you later, Tiger shark._

 

**MP- Alright, Sea ya. Clown Fish.**

 

**MusicKeepsMeAlive - Stop Pestering- Fishy_B!tch (Offline!)**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Meenah Pixies: Be the cool human in shades.**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You are now an Otaku. Your hobbies are training with katanas and robot building. Your interests are watching anime, reading manga, and cosplaying. **(You also like shxty raps)** You are single- Broke up with boyfriend **(Ex)** \----and are a part of the resistance.

 

"Dirk! I have something fur you!"

 

A tall, green blooded girl ran up to him and grinned. He nodded to her and signed a _'Hello'_. She held up a picture of him and her with a diamond in pink on the top.

 

"It's you and me! We're meawrails!"

 

He nodded to her and smiled.

 

"Do you like it?", she said.

 

He sighed back, _'Yes. It's great!'_

 

Beaming, she walked a way to show her little sister.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

"How cute. You're in a quadrant with Meulen. How long until she gets tired of you?"

 

"Shut up, Lil Hal. I'm not going to hear this."

 

He said to his AI unit. He built it a robot body after it bugged him day and night to. Guys got to sleep you know?

 

"But, it i true. You are just as bad at human or troll interactions as I am. And I am a robot for crying out loud. You don't suspect me to know how sentient beings feel, like, at all."

 

Dirk grunted in distaste. Crossing his arms, he looked a way. Lil Hal shook his head.

 

"How's it with Crocker and Lalonde then?"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\----------------------

 

"Your inquiry of them is non of your concern of my position in their lives."

 

"You're dancing a round the question. You haven't said anything, have you?"

 

"As the saying goes, silence is golden."

 

"Wimp."

 

"Do the motion where you place both upper and lower lip together in a thin line. Please."

 

"No. I'm not done taunting you."

 

"You are so childish, it is a wonder that you were able to create me and a perfectly stable body."

 

"A real miracle."

 

Dirk had a grin on his face as a sword was flung past his face. Lil Hal was angry, if he could blush then he would.

 

"I can not help the human emotions I developed nor can I help be you."

 

"You and I are nothing a like."

 

Dirk frowned.

 

"On the contrary. I get the same dream about the blue eyed boy as you do. You created me as a reflection of your self. As is Brobot. But I am the better version of both. I have your heart and his loyalty and more brains than both combined."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

**Lil Hal: Get hit in the back of the head.**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

What? That is absurd! Why would- **Bang!**

 

Brobot has come up behind Lil Hal and hit him in the back of the head.

 

"......"

 

It is very quiet now.

 

\-----------------------------

 

"Hey bro! Got anything to hide my self?"

 

A younger male that looks like Dirk came up to them. He had white hair and a red shirt.

 

"Dave. Why?"

 

"To hide duh!"

 

"No."

 

"Just think about it!"

 

"Okay........No."

 

While they are distracted, Lil Hal and Brobot switched us to the next scene.

 

...

 

We are now at the next scene.

 

...

 

_**Oh gog....Fxcking clowns.** _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Here, in its natural habitat is an elusive Sub group of estrange sentient beings. They are called, Subjugulators. This one is a fairly young male. His horns are still sharp and he is very dangerous. Despite the strangely calm demeanor.

 

"HoNk."

 

What a majestic sound!

 

\------------------------------------

 

**Enter Name.**

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

_Dxmn Clown._

 

\----------------

 

**Try again MotherFxcker.**

 

\-----------------------------

 

**Enter Name.**

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Gamzee Makara._

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

"It'S a MiRaClE, mOtHeR FxCkEr."

 

_Gamzee._

 

"WhOaH. I'm HeArInG mY bRoThEr In My HeAd."

 

_I'm right behind you._

 

Gamzee cranes his head and sees an older version of him.

 

"Oh, HeY kUrBro. WhAt MiRaClEs ArE yOu Up To?"

 

Kurlos frowns, using his chuckle voodoo, he communicated with is brother.

 

_You ate Supor Slim again, didn't you?_

 

"YeP."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Since Gamzee can see him now, he used sign language.

 

_Brother. I warned you not to eat that. It suppresses your senses._

 

"NoT tO wOrRy, KuRbRo. I'm AlL uP aNd FiNe."

 

_As long as father doesn't see you like this, then alright. I hope the merciful Messiahs still smile down upon your sinful soul._

 

"AnD a LiFe ChAlK fUlL oF MiRaClEs To YoU ToO, kUrBrO!"

 

Kurlos left with the sound of honks trailing him as they are scattered all over the floor.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Gamzee: Chill out on the beach.**

 

\----------------------------------

 

Listening to the most miracle-st of ideas that popped in his head head by an out of nowhere voice, he brings his laptop.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\---------------------

The ocean seemed to go on forever as he stared into nothing and spaced out. Who knows how long he's been there since he's zoned out, before someone started trolling him.

 

\------------------------------

 

**Gamzee: Answer Trollian.**

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

He answers and it looks like it's full of Jaded texts. It's KanSis. She's looking for a feels jam. She came to the right troll. He knows just what to do. Let's get this show started. Honk.

\-----------------------

 

As this happens, a radical teal blood and cool brown blood were talking about the latest movie.

 

"It sucked."

 

"No! You don't get it! If Yue didn't cull Julian then Ruku would imprison Yue in a block of ice for all their sweeps."

 

"Yue was a yellow blood, not apricot. Julian was left handed and could not read. Ruku was brash, not aloft. He was loyal to the Derse army and a rat to the Prospit. He never pitied Yue, he lied about his insecurities to gain her trust. Julian lost his mind not his powers. So in other words. It sucked."

 

"And just how do you know this?"

 

"I....READ THE BOOK!"

 

The teal blood punched the brown blood in the face. Then a blue blood got between them.

 

"Latula! Rufio! Please stop!"

 

"Not now Horus!"

 

"Although, I do agree the book was not properly represented in the movie. The movie scene where they got rid of that nasty olive blood was better then just letting him stay right? He did cull the hop beast."

 

Latula and Rufio were quiet for a moment before nodding in agreement and shook hands.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Okay so I am going to show you the kind of dreams Dirk has of the blue eyed boy.**

 

**Dream:**

_A white corridor seemed to go on and on and on. Dirk then sees something in the distance. Closer he got the clearer the image. It was a boy, he was wearing blue and glowing. He was a sleep on the ground. Crouching, he looked at him. Dirk moved some hair out of his face. Round and smooth, pale and clear. Like a doll, a....princess or prince? Then the boy stirred from his slumber. He looked at Dirk with curiosity. The boys blue dress was loosely sworn and to big for him. It was starting to slide off if Dirk didn't cover him with his tail coat. As his hand was moving a way, the boys big blue eyes followed it and reached out to touch it, but stopped. Neither said a word but it was...serine. Eventually the boy was laying his head on Dirks chest as he slept. Dirk watched him and played with his soft hair. Dirk smiled at the boy and held his hand until the dream was over._

 

\---------------------------------------

 

In the Condesce's room, she was walking back and forth. The information Darkleer tolk her was worrying. Slowly her expression was turning grim.

 

" Mother! Your hair curlers are coming out!"

 

"What? Oh."

 

The Condesce let her readjust the curls and sat down to think.

 

"Feferi."

 

"Yes?"

 

"There was an attack on a returning ship from the Earth planet."

 

"That's Awful!"

 

"Yes, but the worst part is that there was a human on the ship."

 

"A human?"

 

"Yes, he might be the human boy, Jane was talking about."

 

"My nephew!?"

 

"He might also be lost on the planet."

 

"He's in danger? We should fish him out!"

 

"In time. First, sleep."

 

**(Feferi and the Condesce were in bathrobes and hair curlers. Fabulous hair doesn't happen on it's own, if it did....it better happen to me or FXCK YOU!)**

 

**JK XP**

\---------------------------------

 

Feferi went to her room and the Condesce was already in hers and Meenah slept in her fort.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Bye~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\--------------------------------------

Moving the story back to the black haired human male. He went to sleep on a small one person bed. He had taken off his glasses and set them on the night stand next to him.

 

\-------------------------------

 

**Human: Wake up on Prospit.**

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His dream self woke up in a room that looked like his old one. The walls bare except for a few pictures he drew. A window and computer. But there wasn't a door and he was in a tower. He tried to speak, to see if he could.

 

"..."

 

He opened his mouth, but closed it when he heard something. Outside his window, the strange chess people were making what they probably think is music. It's cute when they try.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

He flouted out the wind and put on his glasses. He watched the city from the shy until he found a spot to land.

 

\------------------------------

 

**Be Karkat.**

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

You are **Karkat Vantus** and you were walking a round Prospit to relieve stress. You were feeling better. You stop at a corner and see a human. You thought it was Jane, but they were wearing male clothes and their glasses are that like Jake.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Karkat follows the suspicious human to see what he's up to. This takes thirty minutes and all the human has done is site seeing and sampling street vendors. It was boring and driving Karkat insane. He was tempted to leave. But after fuming for a minute, he lost sight of the human. He cursed and went searching.

 

"Where did he go?"

 

Then a beautiful sound was coming from center square. In a drowsy state of mind, he followed the sad melody. The human was so focused on the piano that nothing can derail him. The song was easy, slow and morbid. His brother, Kankri, stud next to him and they quietly watch with mild fascination as the human played. It abruptly stopped when the boy -human- woke up. The crowd, that formed, disbursed and Kankri carried the human as they looked for where he slept. His tower was a cross from Jade's and now they at least know what the person in the last Prospit tower looks like. But how is he in person? They will have to wait the next time he sleeps.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Karkat/ Kankri: Wake up.**

 

\------------------------

 

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, almost 100 hits already? Cool! Thanks for reading.
> 
> =} XD :]
> 
> 99 hits!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\-------------------------------------------

They both leave their rooms and look at each other from a cross the hall. They smile and go down stairs. They were talking as they enter the kitchen.

 

The sound of glass breaking as they stop. Every one in the room and the people they passed in the living room stared at them.

 

It was an awkward silence.

 

"What?"

 

"Boys is...*Ahem* everything okay?"

 

"Yes, we are fine, why do you ask?"

 

"It' just..."

 

"You're smiling."

 

"And talking to each other."

 

They looked at each other and then laughed.

 

"Listen, there is nothing to worry about."

 

"We just have something or rather we found something to share. An interest really."

 

"Really, what is it?"

 

Kankri winked and held a finger to his mouth.

 

"That my sister, is a secret."

 

"What the  heck!?"

 

Kankri usually doesn't do something he calls triggering like that, they screamed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

People rum in circles as the caption: THIS IS STUPID! 

 

Appears above their heads. The more mature trolls and humans just stood there and face palmed 2x.

 

As this happened, Damara sensed a dark presence and went out side to it. It- a shadowy figure- appeared behind her. She didn't turn a round.

 

"So...I finally get to meet you."

 

The figure did not talk.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"You know what I want."

 

"He is not here."

 

"Oh, but he is. He is on this planet and you will find him."

 

"I am not my mother. I don't work for you."

 

"Yes, you will."

 

The figure cast a spell and she falls to the ground in pain. She screams in agony.

 

"W-what did you do to me?"

 

"The same thing I did to your mother as a child."

 

"You monster!"

 

"I've been called worst. Don't worry, your sister has already been contacted. Time to make a move."

 

"You stay a way from Aradia!"

 

"It's to late.", came a voice.

 

Damara looks up and sees the ghost of her sister, a former shell of a girl. Who lost everything.

 

"Araida....No. She is already dead! She has been through enough, hasn't she!?"

 

"That is not my problem."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The figure vanishes as Aradia helped her stand. People walk outside to see the commotion. 

 

"What happened?", said the Signless.

 

"Aradia?", said Sollux with a broken look.

 

"Hello, Sollux.", said Aradia.

 

"Come on, Aradia. I'll bring you to my room."

 

"Okay."

 

"Damara, wait! Why is Aradia here?"

 

 

She said nothing as she and her sister went to her room to pack. That night, they left. With out a good bye. The only thing left was a note.

 

 

_Dear friends,_

 

_This is farewell, I may never see you again. I know this is sudden, but it is time to act. I can not disobey him._

 

_-Damara and Aradia._

 

\--------------------------

 

They cried, not understanding or knowing why. Why did they leave? Who are they talking about? What is happening?

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\--------------------------------

In the Condesce's castle, Darkleer and the Orphaner where summoned. They bow to her and keep their heads down.

 

"Do you  know why I called you two here?"

 

"No your highness."

 

"Then I will tell you. I have a reason to believe the human you, Darkleer, brought to this planet. Was found by you, Orphaner, who last saw him with that outrageous spider. Is that correct?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then Orphaner, I want you to bring the human to me. If he is harmed when I sea him, I will harm you. Got it?"

 

"Yes, Ma'am."

 

"Good, now leave."

 

The Orphaner left and the Condesce turned her attention to Darkleer. He started sweating and she sneered at the smell.

 

"Oh, gog. Do you always smell like this? It's shella gross. Ship, reely."

 

"My apologies!"

 

"Whatever. Anyways, you, Darkleer, will be on one shell of a mission."

 

She told him to get the cerulean and pepper blood engineers ready to move base to the purple blood camp. The one just outside the chestnut blood territory. They were going to do this, it's risky. But drastic times calls for drastic measures.

 

"As you wish."

 

"Great! I'm sure you'll have one whale of a time! Now get boating! You snow crab."

 

Darkleer hurried out of the room and the Condesce sighed and a hand was on her shoulder.

 

"Stressed?", said Feferi.

 

"No, he smelled like rotted fish. It was so disgusting!," the condsece whined.

 

To try to cheer her up, Feferi crossed her eyes and blew bubbles out of her mouth. The Condesce is slightly amused. Feferi really is a sweet girl. It would be a shame to cull her now. She'll just wait until she's done with her and her sister.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Let's move onto the Orphaner.

 

Opps!

 

Nope.

 

He is in a bad mood, let's get out of here!

 

How about the human?

 

Which one?

 

There are quite a few on Alternia surprisingly.

 

The only male that hasn't been named.

 

On that one!

 

There on pesterchum, let's look!

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

The unnamed newly made pirate boy woke up after cannons were heard. So he did what any one would do. Go on the internet and do nothing. Luckily, he was given a nice computer for being good. He was not chained down or being watched, because one, where would he go? Two, what can he do? Three, who would help him?

 

                                                            **MusicKeepsMeAlive-Online-(Log on!)**

 

JE- ........

 

JE- Hello?

 

                                      **-[Adventure'sMyMiddleName!]- Pester-MusicKeepsMeAlive-**

 

_[JE] - Morning, old chap._

 

JE- Good morning.

 

_[JE]- My name is Jake, you are?_

 

JE- ........

 

JE- John.

 

JE- Nice to meet you.

 

_[JE]- To you as well._

 

_[JE]- Mind if I ask you a question?_

 

JE- No, go a head. I don't mind at all.

 

_[JE]- Okay, good. I was wondering if you were part of the revolution?_

 

JE- No, I was captured by pirates yesterday and right now, I think we are under attack.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\-----------------------------

[JE]- Golly, are you okay?

 

_JE- I'm fine, the sounds stopped a while ago._

 

[JE]- You mean you didn't see it?

 

_JE- No._

 

_JE- I didn't bother leaving my room._

 

[JE]- you're one hard core blue blood. The pirate's that have you chained up must really be dangerous!

 

_JE- Their the best._

 

_JE- What do you mean hard core?_

 

_JE- I got captured remember?_

 

[JE]- Right, sorry.

 

[JE]- It's just.....

 

[JE]- You must be really important for them to 

 

[JE]- let you live.

 

_JE- Not really. This is temporary._

 

[JE]- Temporary?

 

_JE- I stay with them until they can ditch me._

 

[JE]- Oh....

 

[JE]- Sorry....

 

_JE- It's okay, I have to go now._

 

_JE- Captain Mingfang is here._

 

                                                                                **-[MusicKeepsMeAlive]-logoff-(Offline)-**

 

[JE]- Geepers!

 

                                                                    **-(AdventureIsMyMiddleName)-Logoff-(OffLine)-**

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

"Human, do you know any first aid? My doctors are all dead.", said Mingfang.

 

The boy nodded and they ran to the deck. They were still putting out fires. The dead bodies were dumped onto smaller boats and pouring oil on them and sent them off, blazing. The smell drifting heavily in the air.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jake POV-

 

WOW! The infamous Mindfang....That John fellow is in some seriously dangerous waters right now! I can imagine his harsh and exhilarating battle, what an exciting adventure! Also...John? That is unusual for a troll name. More like a human name really....Maybe....humans have an influence in troll culture in a way? I don't know...

 

Taking a look at his room, he spots the broken shotgun he gave to Jade. It was an accident and he promised to fix it for her. She really needs to be more careful! What if had blown up in her face?

 

I tuck the shot gun a way and under my bed for later if I don't forget. I hear Jade calling for me. I wonder what she wants?

 

I walk into the living room. She is with a few other people in the room.

 

"Yes, Jade?"

 

"Jake, I need your help. It seems these boys wouldn't stop being children and fought over the remote. They broke the TV and now they are not allowed to have weapons, please take them a way and lock them up in the armory for me please?"

 

"Okay."

 

"But! He started it, saying-"

 

"I don't want to hear it. Go and train your hand to hand combat now!"

 

The yellow blooded males and teal blooded male sighed and stalked off. The purple and velvet blood glared at each other and went to their room. Two angry Matesprites? Clearly, some one with have to apologize....ah....what's that weird noise in that room they just went in? Oh my....

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

I went out to clear my head of any unwanted thoughts about....things....and more onto what I have to do next. Tell Roxy to report her mission status to the Signless and harvest some pumpkins.

 

Getting on Pesterchum, I informed Roxy she needs to report and have a short conversation with her before our connection got lost. I hope that wasn't gun shots and if they were...she was the one firing them....

 

\----------------------

 

**BYE~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\-------------------------

**Earlier in the day, aka the morning of the attack.**

 

Mindfang was waking her daughters up by tossing them over board into the sea. Their screams of surprise made her howl with laughter.

 

"YOU BXTCH!!!!!!!!", they yelled at her.

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Isn't it a b-bit early for a swim!? HAHA-"

 

Glaring Areana took control of someone behind her and made them push their captain overboard. She screeched an unholy sound. Popping her head out of the water she glared at her daughter who where laughing.

 

"You ungrateful brats!!!!!!!!"

 

They chased each other for an hour until they finally climb a latter up to the deck of the ship. Only for Vriska and Areana to get pushed back in.

 

"You guys could use the exercise, you seem to be gaining a little bit of weight........"

 

Crackling again, she told the crew to get back to work and the one who pushed her to clean the bathrooms and scrap the barnacles of the outside the ships sides.

 

\---------------------------

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

"Duelscar sir!"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I have located your girlfriend, sir."

 

"She's not my gillfrond....she broke up with me over text..."

 

Duelscar started moping in a corner, you can barely make out words like, wweh wwhy did she do this to me? I thought wwe had somefin? WWah Nyeh.....WWeh.

 

"Sir?"

 

"SHUT UP! WWAH-"

 

"Dad...someone wwants to talk to you and she is a gill."

 

"GIMME THE PHONE!!!!"

 

"Okay okay yesh...."

 

Cronus wants out the door. He opens a new pack of chalk candy and sticks it in his mouth like a cigarette. Suddenly an apple hits his head.

 

"Oww!!WWho threww that?"

 

He looked a round and saw his little brother peaking out from a corner, knowing he was caught. He ran for it and dropped more fruit. Cronus chasing him.

 

"ERIDAN! WWhy did you do that? Come back here!"

 

They enter a room, it was their dads. 

 

"Oh crxp....Let's forget about this and go before anyone seas us!"

 

"Okay."

 

They back out slowly so they don't touch anything. They then look at each other.

 

"WWhy did you throww fruit at me and leavve a trail?"

 

"I wwas going to lead you into the kitchen to showw you wwhat I made...but...it was probably going to taste bad....and you wwould laugh at me...."

 

Cronus frowned.

 

"Noww wwhy wwould  I evver laugh at my favvorite brother?"

 

He ruffled his hair.

 

"I'm your only brother!"

 

"Exactly."

 

Eridan huffed and slightly blushed.

 

"Then...can I showw you the muffins I made?"

 

"Yes, I wwould lovve that."

 

They smiled and walked to the kitchen. Their dad, planning on grounding them for going into his room, smiled at how cute they are behind his back and little upset they can't be cute with him. If they could just be cute like that all the time, they wouldn't have worse girl and boy problems. Speaking of girl problems, Duelscar just remembered his gillfrond broke up with him over text and started crying.

 

"WWhy am I so pathetic? WWah!"

 

\----------------------------------------

 

**Back to more worth while characters.**

 

Mindfang had been bored out of her mind. There wasn't really anything to do and she had smooth sailing for the rest of the day, until she was attacked by ex, because he is desperate.

 

"I'M NOT DESPERATE!!!!!!!!"

 

"-_- You just used eight exclamation points. You are pretty desperate."

 

"Shut up!", Duelscar gave an indignant cry.

 

Then the fighting began. A round the time, the small human woke up. Before any of Duelscars crew could search the ship, Duelscar broke a nail and ordered a retreat.

 

"For the love of gog, please don't come back!!!!!!!!"

 

She vaguely heard him say, Heartless she demon...doesn't understand! I broke a nail! I am injured! WWeh....

 

Rolling her eyes, she served the damage. He actually did some damage. For once. She sighed and asked if her treasure is all there.

 

"We're fine, thanks for the concern.", said Vriska dully.

 

"Oh right, you're still here. Good job, you lived."

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

**NOW TO THE PRESENT!!!!**

 

\-------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\------------------

 

The boy watched the burning bodies as Mindfang pulled him a way to some of the hurt crew members.

 

"Quit your whining! You'll be fiiiiiiiine!"

 

Vriska was getting irritated and impatient.

 

"Stop moving.", said Aranea.

 

She used mind control to silence them as she stitched them up. Vriska needs a new robot arm.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

The boy could do so much, he felt bad he lost five people. 

 

"Don't worry about it, you did your best. Trust me, some people you just can't save.", said Vriska in a dry manner.

 

This went on until night fall and then morning. After a while, they were done and tired.

 

"I'm beat, let's grab some left over soup and then sleep all day tomorrow.", said Mindfang.

 

She looked sleep deprived, which she was. There were heavy bags under her eyes.

 

She looked over at the boy as he finished rapping some one's arm.

 

"Hey! You can stop now."

 

He nodded his head in her direction. He stood up.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Suddenly, the Orphaner rocketed out of the sky on his lusis and scooped the boy up. Mindfang was furious, but the Orphaner just laughed.

 

He was given time to regroup and fix his nail. His sons didn't spared his pride and mocked him for fussing over a nail. He then hung them by their undies and left them hanging.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He glanced down at the boy and saw that he was to tired to fight and fainted from the quick kidnapping. Noting the boy in his arms looked kind of cute, sleeping a way with out a care in his arms.

 

Then he snapped out of it and stop staring at a YOUNG CHILD like a CREEP and focused on the sky a head of him.

 

\-----------------

 

The Summoner was flying low to the ground/ sea to get to his Matesprites ship. He wanted to surprise her and their daughter with a visit.

 

A shadow cast above him made him stop and look up. The Orphaner, the buffoon that has a crush on the Condesce. With great eye sight, he spot a pink, fleshy, squishy, soft human. That was alarming, a specially considering he was rumored to be a huge flirt/ creepy playboy.

 

The boy seemed to have passed out, maybe it was because of the terrible cologne Duelscar wears sometimes. Even his sons admit it is gross.

 

\------------------------------

 

Flying at a fast speed, he knocks Duelscar off his lusis and caught the fainted human. Flying a way. They went straight to the rebel camp/ home base.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\------------------------------

**_Intermission by Nepeta, Eridan and Rose._ **

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Backstage, some of the actors were on break as people on set practice their lines. Near the snack table, a few actors talk about the next scene.

 

"Rose! I can't wait to make an appearance!"

 

Rose chuckled at her excited friend.

 

"Me too, you are going to be great!"

 

"Didn't you already make an appearance wwhen you talked to your 'brother' Kankri? Rose wwas already in it from a wwhile back!", grumbled Eridan.

 

"Your point?," Rose raise an eyebrow.

 

"My point is that....WWhen wwill I be introduced? I wwas a background character wwith a few lines! I wwant more lines!"

 

Rose and Nepeta had a deadpanned look on their faces as he raged.

 

"Eridan....", said Nepeta.

 

Rose sighed and shoved a cake in him mouth. It had peanut butter in it.

 

"Much better.", Rose smiled and Nepeta grinned.

 

They turn to face each other.

 

\----------------------------------

 

"So...I heard Dipper banned Bill from his trailer."

 

"Yeah, he had the place trashed and I heard Jane lost a bet with Mable and that she has to change her look for a while."

 

"It's true.", They turned their heads.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jane:

 

Half her hair was shaved off and the other was wild with light blue highlights. Black lipstick and two stud earrings in one ear. A black choker, a short sleeveless black tee that ends under her chest and a light blue smiley face with an 'X' for one of the eyes. A black fingerless glove that goes up her her left arm and on her right was a light blue wrist band. A light blue and black pattern skirt with long miss match soaks, one light blue and the other black. Black boots with light blue strings, a black elastic waist band attached to the skirt. She still has her glasses.

 

"Wow."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"WWhat are you going to do?", said Eridan.

 

"What do you mean?", said Rose.

 

"WWhale, Jane's in the next scene and she can't look like that."

 

They frowned and started to sweat.

 

"Look like what?"

 

They turned to their director.

 

"Director DG!", said Nepeta.

 

"Jane! You look awesome! But....You're going to be on soon!"

 

"I guess we'll have to wait or get a fill in."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_Intermission: End._ **

 

\--------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\-------------------

The summoner landed in the camp/ headquarters and were crowded. The Sufferer pushed past the crowd and was briefly told what happened. The Sufferer ordered - scratch that...he ASKED his mother to bring him to an empty guest room.  Jane saw her nephew in the arms of Delarosa and made way for them.

 

Sweeping past Dirk, he saw the boy in his dreams. He widen his eyes behind his shades. Mouth slightly gasping and a pink blush on his tanning skin.

 

"He's real....", he whispered quietly to him self.

 

Karkat gave Kankri a pointed look and they nodded to each other. Soon the crowd disburse.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Delarosa checked for injuries and Jane tucked him into bed. Delarosa left the room to let Jane have a moment with he nephew. She sat next to him on the bed and looked down at him. She smiled gently as she crest his face, then little drops of tears leaked out of her eyes. She quivered for a moment until she lowered her head and touched foreheads together.

 

"I promise not leave again...you will never be alone....I promise....I promise....don't you ever cry again.....I love you, I _reely_ do.", she murmured out loud.

 

Getting up, she kissed him on the forehead before heading out of the room quietly.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

**Dream:**

 

A pale skin boy with raven hair and deep blue eyes is in a gold and white room. He wakes on the floor, just in front of some steps to a thrown. On the thrown is a man hidden behind a mask. He looks up to the strange man, they lock eyes. The man smirks under the mask as he descends the steps. While that happens, the room begins to vaporize and the boy stares, mesmerized by the mans eyes. He has never met a human with such color.

 

The man stands before him as the room became blank. He offers his hand to him. The boy takes it. The boy is now standing. Soon the man cradles the boy in his arms, the boy laying his head on the mans chest closing his eyes. The room shifts to a bed room.

 

The boy opens his eyes and was guided to the bed. The masked man sat on the bed and patted the seat beside him. The boy complied. They said nothing and the man gazed at the boy, who didn't know what he was thinking. The boy had his head down and the man gently held his hand. The boy snapped his head up and looked at the man. The man lifted his mask and set it down on the bed. He smiled softly at the boy and leaned in.....

 

_Warm...._

_Soft....._

 

The boy opened his eyes and stared into his eyes again. He held his hand to his chest. The man in circled his own with the boys, feeling his heart and then to his own.

 

Then he got up and walked near the window. Hiding his reddening face. The man rapt his arms a round him, brushing his lips on the boys neck. He shivered, feeling his heart pound. The boy turned a round and the man in braced him. The boy rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes. He held him tightly. Then he lifted his head and the man leaned in again, the boy closed his eyes one more time.

\-----------------------

When he opened them, he woke up in  a bed.

 

There was a plate of food next to his bed.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\------------------

 

The boy didn't touch the food. He thought back to the dream he had last night.

 

_I can not seem to remember much of anything...except...his eyes...and...._

 

The boy touched his lips and blushed. Some one then entered the room to find him a wake. They smiled at him.

 

"...."

 

"Hello, John."

 

He nodded at them and they frowned.

 

"Still not speaking?"

 

 

"...."

 

They sighed and walked closer and gently petted his head.

 

"Same old John."

 

They motioned for him to follow them, but stopped at the door. They turned a round and kissed his forehead and hugged him.

 

 

"I missed you so much."

 

"..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They sighed one more time and then continued to walk. Until they were in a room full of maps and documents and such. They stopped in front of a troll with short horns.

 

"Hello, Miss Jane! Oh, and to you too! I hope you had a nice sleep."

 

He nodded.

 

"Sorry, he isn't much a talker. So he doesn't say anything...don't worry. I think he can, he just doesn't want to."

 

"Oh, alright then."

 

He turned to some one and asked for a microphone or something to get everyone's attention.

 

"Hello! Can I please get everyone's attention please? Hello?"

 

The boy signed for the mic and Jane interpreted for him. The Signless handed it to him.

 

He turned it up and turned up the volume of the amps. Jane put in some ear buds and gave some to the Signless and John had some in as well. John then processed to place the mic up to an air horn that was randomly laying a round and turned it on. A lot of screaming happened and then he stopped it and gave the mic to the signless. A lot of glaring also happened. He cleared his throat.

 

"W-well, now that I have your attention and thank you for that...um...anyways! This is Miss Jane's nephew! Jane please introduce us!"

 

Jane looked at every one and put on a smile.

 

"This is my nephew, John Egbert! He is from Earth like me! He lived in the same house as me, now he's here. Please be nice to him and....If anyone tries to hurt him and any way I will-", she covers John's ears, " Rip your intestines out and hang you with them."

 

Her smile ever bigger and brighter. Some shivered at the threat. She then acts like she didn't just do that.

 

"Say hello, John!"

 

He stares at all of them for a moment until he just walks a way. They sweated.

 

"Uh....sorry about that! He....doesn't like to talk....and....BYE!"

\--------------------------------

**Jane: Abscond**

 

\--------------------------

 

Jane later found John and updated him on how things are. 

 

 **Update:** When HIC returned to her home planet, she came back with a few humans for certain reasons. But, they got out and helped with the rebellion. It is apparent that there is some sort of prophecy. The world ends when the human with special talents disappears or dies.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John hid in his room and sat on his bed. He looked out the window and started drawing. He saw a boy, a human. He had triangular shades with white hair and a red shirt. He drew him. He then moved a way from the window and laid down. The shaded boy had saw him and they had made eye contact.

 

_Who was that?_

 

The shaded boy thought.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\--------------------------------------

**Days later....**

 

"John, can you come here, please?", said Jane.

 

John walked to her and she looked at Jade. They nodded and proceeded to interrogate him.

 

"John, I need to talk to you. Please, sit down.", said Jade.

 

He complied as did they.

 

"John, how or who brought you to this planet and why?"

 

"A Troll brought me by spaceship.", Jane translated.

 

"Because?"

 

"Of reasons."

 

"Okay...well....how did you survive by your self?"

 

"Pirates."

 

"Did any of them hurt you?"

 

"No."

 

"What did they make you do?"

 

"Cook and clean."

 

"Sigh...I feel like we won't get anything out of him....", said Jade.

 

"Maybe Rose could talk to him?", said Jane.

 

"I can try."

 

Jane and Jade looked over at Rose as she walked into the room. They gave them privacy.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

"Hello, my name is Rose. How are you?", she extended her hand to him as she sits.

 

He shook her hand. Then gave her a thumps up.

 

"Now, I understand that you don't verbally communicate. Don't worry, I can read sign language."

 

\----------------------------

 

"Now, John. I would like to know how was life before you came here. Care to tell?"

 

_'Fine.'_

 

"Care to elaborate?"

 

_'Quiet and peaceful.'_

 

"Okay...what about the people you communicated with on occasions or daily basis?"

 

_'No one.'_

 

"Tell me about your father."

 

_'He is dead.'_

 

"How did he die?"

 

"..."

 

"...Sorry, you don't want to talk that right?"

 

He nodded. She then continued.

 

"How old were you?"

 

_'...I don't remember...'_

 

"How old are you now?"

 

_'...23'_

 

"I'm a round your age, 25. I digress,where did you live?"

 

_'Washington.'_

 

"Ah, yes. Jane tells us how you lived with her, did you move anywhere else?"

 

_'I travel sometimes.'_

 

"I feel like you're not tell me something. Please don't with hold information. This is important, did you do anything that would warrant us to worry for our selves?"

 

_'No.'_

 

"You seem to hold you self with an air of importance your self. Are you someone who was well known besides being the Heiresses nephew?"

 

"..."

 

"Goodness were you that important?"

 

_'No...'_

 

"Oh? Then what did you do while on earth?"

 

_'Piano.'_

 

"Did you do it for money?"

 

_'Didn't need to.'_

 

"Do you mean you still retained the money from your grandma?"

 

_'Batter witch and yes.'_

 

"I see...what about your friends? Do you miss them?"

 

_'No friends.'_

 

"Oh...well then...have you experience changes or happens that made you feel....different?"

 

"..."

 

He shook his head no about she felt he wasn't being honest.

 

"Odd...well, thank you for your time and..."

 

She rested her hand on his and squeezed it in reassurance and smiled.

 

"If you need any one to talk to, I am here. Friend."

 

She walked a way to Jane and jade. John watched her and then walked down the hall. Some one then called him.

 

"Hey, kid."

 

John turned a round and saw a boy with blond hair and triangle shades. John nodded to him.

 

"So...um, my name is Dirk and-"

 

_'Dirk, I remember you.'_

 

"You do?"

 

_'The dreams. You weren't the only one getting them.'_

 

"Oh..."

 

Dirk blushed.

 

_'Were you hung up on someone?'_

 

"...."

 

_'Sorry...I'll just go.'_

 

"Wait...uh....you want to sit with me when dinner comes a round?"

 

John nodded and then walked. Dirk looked at his back as he did.

 

 _"Is it just me...or does he seem....lonely?"_ , Dirk thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later, Jane asked John to help her bake cookies. He agreed and they made so many, that the smell attracted many sweet toothed. Jane gave John some in a small bag. He put it in his sylladex.

 

"Hey, John. Dinner is coming up."

 

_'Can't wait.'_

 

"Cool."

 

Jane stared at Dirk really hard. He sweated.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\----------------------------

 

After dinner, Jane gave Dirk shxt about what happened.

 

**What happened:**

 

Dirk and John sat with each other and Dirk talked to him, they were to close for Jane. But she was busy making everyone who lived in the base come sit for dinner.

 

"So...John. Do you remember anything else?"

 

_'I remember you calling me some one else's name.'_

 

"Sorry...."

 

_'It's fine, anyways, I also remember you being a dxck to me.'_

 

"Again I am so sorry....I-"

 

Dirk was sweating and John held his hand up to stop him.

 

_'It's fine. I get it, you just need to vent. Some things, you just can't tell you MEOWRAIL without upsetting them.'_

 

"Oh...so you know...."

 

_'Yes, slxt.'_

 

"But-"

 

_'No, you can't give me that shxt. You need to get it together cool kid. When it comes down to it, you need to be ready. Emotions are okay. Cool kid, Shxty triangle. Whatever you are, talk to your friends and fix your problems. Don't act like you don't know what I am signing about. Dumb@ss.'_

 

Everyone at the table tried really hard to not to watch them. Some of them can't read sign language and all they know is what ever they are talking about, Dirk looks ashamed and guilty and sorry. He keeps frowning. The ones who do know sign language is wondering what they are talking about. What did Dirk do?

 

"Okay okay...just calm down...."

 

_'No, fxck you and your shxty shades.'_

 

Dave looked at Karkat questioningly, he had stayed for the food. Karkat shrugged while blushing. John had basically signed some thing Karkat would say.

 

"Hey my shades are cool...", Dirks voice was quiet as John continued to lecture.

 

_'You know what? We will continue this conversation after dinner. '_

 

"But I didn't-I mean-sigh....fine."

 

The conversation then ended and everyone started eating. Dave stared at John, who made his brother express emotion. His brother, who tried to shut everyone out after a nasty break up basically everyone he tried to be in a relationship with. His kismesis's even got bored. He didn't have many relationship's but they lasted a couple of months at a time. Even when he is in a relationship, he is still reclusive and stoic. He doesn't feel like he can open up with any one. He opens up in his dreams that he shares with John.

 

Jane keeps glaring at Dirk and kicking him under the table. Dirk says nothing and grunts in pain. She then asks Jake to hand her the pepper. He did and she takes the lid off and pours it into Dirks food right in front of every one.

 

_'Aunty, you are being childish.'_

 

She stuck her tongue out at him and huffed. John sighed and gave Dirk his food that he didn't touch at all. Then he got up.

 

_'We are still going to have that talk.'_

 

He then turned to Jane. The whole time, he had a blank face. Still does.

 

_'I am very disappointed in you.'_

 

Jane looks sad and lowered her head. Giving Dirk her food too.

 

"...Sorry."

 

John patted her head and walked a way. He went to his room.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jane looks at Dirk with a glare.

 

"What were you having a conversation with my nephew about? Why did he sign that you called him another persons name? What is going on? Answer now Strider or else."

 

 

She crossed her arms. He sighed, knowing fully well that everyone was listening to them.

 

"I...have shared dreams with him sometimes and I would always vent something to him about stuff I never said out loud and....I accidentally called him someone else's name...when I was talking to him one time and he never let me live it down. I mean, he said anything out loud, but the look in his eye said everything. I didn't know he was real until....yeah....seeing him in real person."

 

"Alright...sounds impossible, but...I'll trust you on that, but with my nephew? No, just no. Talk to someone else."

 

"No."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"He is the only one I know I can talk to about anything. Just being a room with him and you would feel relaxed and dude...he...he's just really good at listening."

 

"I swear to gog if you try to be in a relationship, you have to get past me. Trust me, you won't. I'll kill you on sight."

 

"Don't you know anything about your nephew? He's Asexual. Meaning: He's not interested in anyone in anyway except, platonic."

 

Jane's eye widen largely.

 

"Oh....well....if he decides he wants to be with some, then...it won't be you. It better not."

 

Someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned a round and saw John.

 

_'Aunt Jane, do you hear your self? Since when am I an object? Anyways, I still need to Lecture Dirk. If you will excuses us...'_

 

He took Dirk by the hand and walked a way while holding Dirk hands.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\---------------------------

 

John talked to Dirk for a long time....well signed at him. Dirk felt disheartened at his words...? Hands? Something like that.

 

 Dirk apologized and tried to show him he meant it.

 

Eventually, John decided to let him of the hook. They didn't speak...sign that much to each other after that. Mostly because John avoided every one.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Hey, Johnny old boy! How would you like to come with me and have a round of fisticuffs?"

 

John was about to answer when Jane came in.

 

"Jake! No, I don't want him to get a bruise! He have never fought in his entire life, he will hurt him self."

 

John sighed knowing where this will go. Jane continued to tell Jake how weak he was. Last she remembered, he couldn't lift the refrigerator in the living room when she was on earth.

 

"And that's why he should stay a way from any fighting and be protected."

 

She then turned to John and smiled. Grabbing his arm.

 

"Come on, Dear! Let's get you in something cuter!"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kanaya and John were introduced and she started measuring him.

 

"By the way, John. What do you want me to make? A nice button up to match your eyes or what is it?"

 

Jane answered for him. Kanaya nodded, finding the idea cute.

 

\------------------------

 

When she finished, he was wearing a beautiful white dress with blue lining. He looked very delicate and soft.

 

"Awe! John dear, you look wonderful!"

 

"Splendid work, Kanaya."

 

"Thank you."

 

She made him seven dresses and two skirts and a suit.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

John was outside in a flower bed with sprinkles of lovely flowers all over him. He had taken a nap and started to wake up. When he sat up, some one was beside him.

 

"Hey."

 

It was Dirk's little brother.

 

_'Dave, how long were you there?'_

 

"Uh....I...don't know sign, sorry."

 

John nodded in understanding. He tapped his wrist and looked at Dave, pointing to him.

 

"Oh, well, not long. You really shouldn't sleep outside. It's dangerous, especially for you. You don't where anything is and will get lost."

 

Dave got up and offered his hand, John declined.

 

"Alright, just don't stay out to long. Jane will worry, I think Harley has a real shining to you too. Well...see ya later, dude."

 

John watched him go when he felt some one lift him up with a spark of multi colored physic power. He looked at tall rust blooded woman. She was expressionless.

 

They went deeper into the woods.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

"John! John? John, were are you?"

 

Jake was sent to look for John, night time was not a place for a small, dainty, and squishy human. He met up with Sollux to see if he wants to play a video game with them.

 

"How do you know he wiill except?", said Sollux.

 

"I don't! That's the fun of not knowing. I hear the lad didn't even have any friends back on the old home planet. Quiet sad, really."

 

"You piity hiim?"

 

"Oh no, not quite like that fellow. Just trying to show him the human hospitality."

 

"Ah."

 

\------------------

 

Jake and Sollux herd rustling in a random direction. They turn to see John walking in their direction. He was wearing a dress. It had some stains on it.

 

"Oh no, John you sullied your dress. You need to more careful, or Jane and Kanaya will have your head on a plater. I a sure you, it is not really all that fun."

 

John nodded and when Jane saw him, she was up set he was all dirty. She told him to bathe him self and then to change clothing.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

"Guess that means games out of the question then huh?"

 

John patted him on the shoulder and signed at him.

 

_'You would have lost anyway.'_

 

"What's that suppose to mean?"

 

_'I have seen you play world of war craft.'_

 

"Ha, that's true.", said Sollux high fiving John.

 

When ever John needs help reaching something, Sollux is there or Jade. They like to hang with him, because he isn't annoying or loud. Not speaking helps that.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

John wore a baggy baby blue sweat shirt and white shorts. He spent the entire night online with a friend. So he was really tired. Jade tired to get him up anyway.

 

"John, please wake up. I don't want to have to drag you out of bed, do I?"

 

She waited patiently, but he did not budge. She sighed and walked up to him, just about to reach over to him.

 

"Hm..."

 

She paused, curious, she pulled the cover from his face a little. His usual blank expression was replaced by a serine but sad look. His cheeks were rosy and his lip was in a pout.

 

"...Sigh...awe you are too cute. Fine, you can sleep in.", she whispered to her self.

 

Petting his head, she closed the door softly when she left.

 

\----------------------

 

"Little brother....", Jade said to no one.

 

She giggled at the thought. Maybe John wouldn't mind?

 

She smiled and skipped to the kitchen and found some thing to dampen her mood. Karkat was hogging all the hot dogs and Tavros was telling Nepeta to stop _'clawing at the already dead bull'_ **(Him)** and go back to eating her cereal. She then reminded him that he can't tell her what to do and jumped on him.

 

"Ahh!!!!"

 

She pinned him.

 

"Ouch, s-stop that!!Nepeta, Equius won't like this. Get off...."

 

"He he he, begging for mercy from the mighty huntress, who is known for having no such mercy?"

 

Karkat then started yelling at them to stop being so loud. He is trying to eat all of the hot dogs.

 

"Karkat give me a dog!"

 

"No, you cannibal!"

 

"What are you implying!?"

 

"That you are a fxcking cannibal eating your own dxmn kind. Dog girl."

 

"You jack@ss!"

 

She growled at him.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Later, in the afternoon, Dave is standing in the hall way near the entrance of the living room. He is currently watching Terezi and Jake fight over the remote.

 

"Hey."

 

Dirk greets Dave and stands next to him.

 

"Hn."

 

He nods back.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\-----------------------

Everyone was either fighting, talking or trying to watch TV in the living room.

 

Suddenly, Roxy crashed in through the window.

 

"Guess who's back!?!"

 

They all paused for a second before going back to their own conversations and such.

 

"What, no _I missed you_ or _Hi Roxy! Glad you're back_?"

 

Roxy frowned and crossed her arms looking hurt.

 

"We're kidding!"

 

She was then pounced on by Jade and Jake. They crowd a round her and they ask her questions.

 

"Say, Roxy. Last I talked to you, you were being shot at. What happened?", said Jake.

 

"I ran into Aradia. She looked like she was looting somethings from the lab at the base I was at. I gave her a hand and she helped me back."

 

Sollux clenched his fist and gulped.

 

"Diid she say where she was goiing...?"

 

"No, only that she has a job to finish. Or rather _'I am a pawn that is to be taken advantage of. With the use of that in which power I hold, I will aid in the completion of all. Finish what has started, by the end of what has and will forever be gone. In this life and the next to come, He will have what he desires most. Even if he has to take her life again.'_ or something like that."

 

Roxy scratched her head.

 

"I don't actually know what she was talking about, but it sounds serious if she was brought from the after life as a ghost."

 

"II see...."

 

Dave watched in the background.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

_Eventually you have to get up._

 

The words in John's head is not there and even if they were, he refuses to acknowledge them. 

 

_Get up._

 

He grunted.

 

_Get up!_

 

He did not budge.

 

_Get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

He was irritated and got up. Signing the words **"OKAY OKAY I'M UP!!! YOU DUMB NUT!!!"**

 

\-----------------------------

 

He put on some day clothes and walked into the living room. It was lively. He stood near Dave who had said something to his brother. It made him almost laugh if he hadn't stifled it. Dave looked at him in slight surprise. John had a straight face with a noticeable pink blush. John walked a way from him.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

All through out the day, Dave tried to make him laugh. John tried to avoid him. He thought the contact was unnecessary. Eventually, Dave got him cornered.

 

John was outside sitting on the grass in the front of the base on a hill. He was watching the sun set. Dave sat down next to him. John stared at him not pleased.

 

"Okay, just one laugh and I'll stop. I swear!"

 

John thought it over and decided to give him a chance.

 

"Alright! So...What do you call it when a band kid can't dance?"

 

John shrugged.

 

"He has two cleft feet!"

 

John made a cute little laugh and Dave's grin turned into something else. He looked quite flustered.

 

 _"Wow..."_ , thought Dave, _"That's....really cute."_

 

He faked a cough.

 

"I knew I should have gone into comedy."

 

John shook his head no and made a gesture to show how bad an idea that is.

 

"Fxck you, I'm hilarious! I made you laugh."

 

John pouted and blushed while looking a way. Dave swallowed some saliva and leaned a little closer to John. Who didn't notice.

 

\----------------------------

 

Soon, John found him self a sleep. He drooped his head on Dave's shoulder and Dave stiffened.

 

"How cute."

 

Karkat walked up to them.

 

"What?"

 

"Don't think I didn't see any of that. It's so cute, I could throw up. Adorable, really. Are you going to tell him? Or wait, which quadrant?"

 

Dave huffed and glared at him.

 

"None! We are just being platonic!"

 

"Sure, you are."

 

He rolled his eyes at him. Crossing his arms. Then he smirked when he realized something.

 

"You are flushed for him aren't you!?"

 

**Dave: Throw grass and dirt in Karkat's face and then abscond to tuck John in.**

 

He complied to the command.

 

\----------------------------

 

Once that was done, Dace went to his room.

 

"Prick, how did he get any of that out of what little back and forth commentary we had? All he did was fall a sleep, sheesh."

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~~~~~~~~~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

John stopped talking to every one at some point, He closed them all off. They stopped trying to talk to him. When ever Dave saw John out of his room, he would try to strike up a conversation. It always ends up being short. Dave would frown as he watched him walk a way.

 

He would wonder, _"Why is he closing him self off? Did we do something wrong? I hope he isn't doing anything to hurt him self. He seems thinner that usual, is he eating?"_

 

Once in a while, they would here a soft melody or a low hum coming from his room. On Prospit, they would try to go to his tower. Be he is never there and then try to look for him. Any signs of him were of when he was there and left.

 

\-------------------------------

 

One day, Jane was knocking on John's door. Trying to coaxes him out for something to eat. He wasn't budging.

 

"John, please. Come out of there! You'll starve if you don't eat anything. I...I'll let you make your own food...I...sigh...John, please tell me what's wrong."

 

She rested her head on the door and frowned.

 

Suddenly, she heard a crash in his room and got worried.

 

"John...?"

 

He didn't answer. Not wanting to wait, she kicked to door down.

 

"John!?!"

 

The smell of chloroform knocked her out. She was barely able to struggle before she passed out. Not before clocking someone in the face.

 

\-----------------------------

 

"Owe...that girl's gotten stronger..."

 

The masked salient grinned under there mask and had a glint in there eyes, a proud glint.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

The rebel base was under attack. Not everyone was accounted for and ideas arise after a short battle.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Jane woke in a room, she remembers well. 

 

\------------------------

 

**The Condesce's castle in a guarded room....**

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

_"That fishy @ss bxtch! Grrrrrr....."_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**The Condesce's castle in a guarded room......**

 

\-------------------

 

The boy sat on the bed as Jane paced a round. Finally, the Condesce came in.

 

"Do you know how worried I was?", She said as she crossed her arms and frowned.

 

"Do me a favor and go a way, Mother.", sheathed Jane.

 

"Don't talk to me like that!"

 

"Don't talk to me like you know me!"

 

"This is just a faze, it will pass. Just come home."

 

"It's not a faze and I am not going home. I am an adult!"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The boy watched them bicker, forgetting he was there. Until they saw him curled up in a ball and shaking.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

**John POV-**

 

_I watch them yell at each other. I don't like loud noises. They scare me. I don't like this at all. It's too loud. I'm not use to this. My dad always talked softly to me, I don't know how to handle this....I....can't.....breathe....someone help....me...._

 

**POV END-**

 

\------------------------------------

 

"John!", said Jane.

 

Jane and the Condesce ran to his side. He whispers.

 

_"~~~~~"_

 

"What did you say?"

 

_"P-Please stop.....stop fighting."_

 

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Did we scare you?"

 

Jane was sad, his voice was so soft and small. The Condesce looked at her grandson. He looked down, not meeting anyone's eyes.

 

"John....please look at me."

 

He obeyed and had a blank look on his face. She hugged him and rubbed his back.

 

"Let me bake you some cookies."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The Condesce and Jane coaxed John into baking with them. Trying to smile to ease him a little. He cooperated quietly without saying anything to them. They were getting a little nervous at his non-responsiveness.

 

"Done!"

 

The cookies were baked with coco powder in the mix to make it chocolaty. With a little mint and cinnamon. The icing was green and drizzled with red and white icing. What a cute design.

 

John looked at them both, they had a look of hopefulness. He picked up a cookie and bit into it. They smiled at him.

 

"T-Thank you........", he said shyly in a quiet manner.

 

"You're welcome."

 

\------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\-----------------------

Three days in and Jane was already trying to escape.

She had woke up early, before the sun was completely up. The guards were beginning to nod off.  Quietly, she tip toed out the window and had a rope made out of clothes tied to the bed. She got down to a few floors and knock the window down, knowing no one would hear it. Barely anyone was in that wing at the time. She made sure that she didn't step on glass. She had a few cuts on her skin. Not a lot of blood was drawn.

 

"Alright, Janey girl. You just have to find Your Little Blueberry Muffin and leave.", she whispered to her self.

 

Looking a round, she saw she was in a storage room. An old photo album on a dusty box. Inspecting it, it was her father and...

 

"Mom....you bxtch."

 

She said as she glare at the picture. Jane took a marker and drew on the picture. She thought back to her dad. The Condesce had, had him taken a way somewhere. She left no trace of him. 

 

"He's alive...I know it."

 

She will never forgive her. She wasn't even her real mom. Just someone who adopted her. Moving on, she had walked slowly towards the doors. Pressing her ear to the door, she listened. Someone was there. They were talking to someone else. Servants, gossip.

 

"D-id y-ou h-ear? T-he C-ondesce's H-uman c-hild a-nd t-heir n-ephew g-ot c-aptured a f-ew d-ays a-go."

 

"REalLY?"

 

"Y-es!"

 

"I WonDEr wHAt a HUmaN LooKS liKE?"

 

"W-e M-ight n-ot g-et t-o f-ind o-ut i-f w-e d-on't g-et T-he Condesce, h-er B-ubbles f-or h-er b-ath."

 

"RIghT!"

 

They ran and Jane slowly opened the door. Peeking and looking a round. All clear. Staying close to the wall, she walked to a corner and peeked. Not noticing a large looming figure behind her. A blank face he was making.

 

"Human. Go back to your room."

 

The deep voice surprised her and she whipped her head a round and stared up. She sweated. With a gulp, she opened her mouth. But she didn't say anything.

 

She ran.

 

"Get back here young lady! I do not want to do this all over again!!! Stop running."

 

"Shut up, old man!"

 

"That's no way to talk to me!!!"

 

The Grand High Blood. He had to watch her a few years back, when she first got on Alternia. She was irritating. But he could not lay a hand on her or fear the wrath of the Condescension. He tried to use Chuckle Voodoo.

 

"That won't work!"

 

She slid under him and turned the other way. He had to stop running to turn a round and chase her again.

 

"Stop being a brat!!!!!"

 

"Never!!!!"

 

He yelled and roared and punch a hole in the wall.

 

"When I get a hold of you, you will be dealing with your mother!"

 

"She's not my mom!!"

 

They wrecked shxt up in the chase and Jane's mom was going to be pxssed.

 

"Guh! Teenage rebellion is so annoying!"

 

"Would you prefer world wide rebellion?"

 

"No!"

 

"Hey...wait a minute! I am an adult! Not a teenager!!!! Get it right!"

 

"Fine, what ever!!"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day, they are still at it.

 

"Why won't you give up?????"

 

"Revolution!!!"

 

The Condesce sighed as she drunk her coffee. Watching them with indifference.

 

"Are you two done playing, yet?"

 

"No!!! We are not playing!!!"

 

"You look like you are having _fun_. So I assumed.", she said offhandedly.

 

They stopped running to stare at her. Bewildered beyond belief.

 

"Having.... _fun_? _Really_?", they said in unicent.

 

While Jane was busy staring at her mom, GHB grabbed her and lifted her off the ground in victory.

 

"Ha! I win!", he laughed.

 

"No fair, put me down!!!!"

 

"No, I caught you fair and square!"

 

"Fair and square my foot!!!"

 

She tried to wiggle out of his grip.

 

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

\----------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\---------

Gamzee Makara walks a round the Castle. It's quite peaceful and large. He wonders for hours in the night until a servant had to get him. Usually, the servant would run for their life, screaming or die on the spot if they're not fast enough. Gamzee gets irritated when his peace is disturbed. The miracles of the calming atmosphere eases his nerves when he starts thinking of the dark thoughts that plague his head at day and sometimes when he's not careful, during the night. 

Last time he wasn't careful, he almost....

 

No.

 

He doesn't want to remember his sins.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Today, his father had told him, he will be meeting the human grandson of the Empress. Also that the Heart Broken Wimpy Princes will be there.

 

Fun.

 

He has already met the human heiress.

\------------------------------

 

She was nice, seemed a little nervous a round you. Probably because she accidentally saw you naked. You just laughed her off and put some clothes on. To make you seem decent.

 

It wasn't her fault, she didn't know you were going to use her bathroom to bathe. Heck, you didn't know you were even using her bathroom.

 

You all up and apologized and she forgave. She never looked at you in the eye for too long, though.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Gamzee stopped walking when he heard something, in the room he stopped next to. From behind the door, he heard a groan. Like they are having a nightmare. He knew what that's like. It's not fun. Not wanting anyone else to experience that, he jiggled the knob to see if he could open the door and it was unlocked. Lucky him, what a miracle!

 

He quietly stepped inside, and looked a round. There in the middle of the room, a large bed was there. The Covers were fuchsia in color with black and white lining. The patterns and pillows where dark blue, and light green. That....doesn't really seem to mix together. He guesses it was a last minute decision. To make the occupant in the room feel more comfortable with familiar items or something of the sort? Well, whatever the case is. It doesn't seem to be working.

 

Gamzee tip toes closer to the bed, and sees movement under the covers. Slowly pulling them a way, he finds....??????

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

**Gamzee: Be confused.**

 

\-----------------

 

_No problem, Author sis._

 

\------------------------------

 

**No breaking the forth wall!!!!**

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

_Okay, no promises._

 

\----------------------------

 

**Sigh.....**

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

**And that is the end of this chapter. Bye! :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like say thank you for reading, there are still many more chapters to go. Several in fact. But I also have other stories to update. Besides this one, what other HomeStuck story would you like to see an update on?
> 
> -Little Blue Ridding Hood
> 
> -The Blue Heir
> 
> -Ash and Pale
> 
> -Look into The Eyes of The Beast
> 
> -Day Care
> 
> -Blue Eyes
> 
> I would reelly like a response. It would be waterfall to know your thoughts on such things. Til next time, my dear readers.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\------------------

A tiny human. They have short black hair and a delicate pale face. They wore a blue button up PJ's, and pants with light blue design. They had a sad look on their face. Little tear drops on their eye lashes. Which fluttered open the moment you reached out to touch them. They gave out a small gasp as they crawl a way from you. To the edge of their bed.

 

"AwE, dOn'T bE sCaReD, liTtle MoThErFxCkEr. I wOn'T aLl Up AnD hUrT yA. i PrOmIsE."

 

"..."

 

You get a look of the human's eyes. Deep blue, royal blue? Sky blue? Ocean blue? You can't tell how blue, but just that they are blue. And those blue blue eyes are full are fear? Yeah, that is definitely fear.

 

\----------------------------

 

Gamzee wondered how to get the small human to trust him. Then he got an Idea. He Took out three clubs and started to juggle them. The human watches with curiosity. They get a little closer and lean in. 

 

"Do YoU liKe ThIs?"

 

Gamzee missed one of the clubs and it landed on his foot and he dropped the others.

 

"OpPs."

 

He heard a ringing sound and looked up to see the human giggling. He smiled.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Meenah walks a round her home, trying to ditch her "friend". Aka the loser called Cronus. She is much too cool and busy to deal with him and his little guppy brother.

 

"Awwe, Meenah come on! It wwouldn't hurt to spend some time wwith your childhood friend! Please, angel gills?"

 

"No! I have to get out of here and have a chat with my "Momma Fish" about some scandal-est projects. Found blue prints under her bed."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

She passed by her nephews room to say hello and saw the door open. She opened the door wider and she got nervous.

 

"Purple blood, water you doing?"

 

"Oh, I wAs JuSt HeLpInG tHiS tInY bLuE aNgEl Go To SleEp. ThEy ArE jUsT tHe CuTeSt!" x3

 

"Whale, you're not trying to quadrant them are you?"

 

"NaH, I jUsT mEt ThE lItTlE gUy."

 

"Good, That's my little blue whale and I want to keep him that way. Now, I need to go. Can I trust that you will keep him safe whale I am a way?"

 

Gamzee nodded and Meenah kissed her nephew on the head and left.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

"YoU aRe LoVeD."

 

\----------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\-----------------------

John lowers his head and says nothing. Gamzee frowns, he lift their head and his eyes widened.

 

"I jUsT aLl Up A rEaLiZeD yOu ArE a SkInNy MoThErFxCkEr! We NeEd To GeT sOmE fOoD iN yOuR sYsTeM."

 

John pouts at his new companion, and shakes his head no. Gamzee got an idea.

 

"If I gEt YoU tO eAt, I wIlL sHoW yOu HoW tO jUgGlE."

 

John took a moment and nodded. Gamzee took John by the hand and led him out of his room.

 

_"U-Um...."_

 

Gamzee stopped.

 

"YeAh?"

 

_"I...D-don't even know you v-very well...."_

 

"Oh, RiGhT. hOw CoUlD i Be So FoRgEtFuL? My NaMe Is GaMzEe MaKaRa, PlEaSeD tO mEeT yOu."

 

_"I'm....J-John....John Eg...Egbert. John Egbert. Sorry...It's....Hard to T-talk. I haven't-"_

 

"SaY nO mOrE. It'S aLl RiGhT, I kNoW sIgN iF yOu ArEn'T fEeLiNg Up To TaLkInG. LiL bRo."

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Gamzee smiled at John and held his hand, he led them to the kitchen.

 

"NoW, iS tHeRe AnYtHiNg YoU aRe PaRtIcUlArLy FoNd Of?"

 

John thought for a moment and nodded. John equipped a picture. Gamzee looked at it and scratched his head.

 

"NoW, _tHaT's_ A mIrAcLe. SoRrY bUdDy, BuT i'M nOt SuRe HoW tO mAkE tHaT. bUt, If YoU hAvE aNy IdEaS tHeN...i'M oPeN tO sUgGeStIoNs."

 

John frowned for a moment until he brightened. He signed to Gamzee his idea.

 

"NoW, _tHaT_ mIgHt WoRk."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jane and Meenah were glaring as their Mom continued to talk to them in a condescending manner.

 

"Mom, I _swear_. If you _don't_ stop bragging about your youth, I _will_ shove my 2x3dent up your butt so _far_ , you _won't_ be able to walk for a _month_."

 

"Jane, sweetie, _shut up_. Mommy is talking."

 

"Mommy, dear, _no_."

 

"Can I go now?"

 

"No!", said both Jane and HIC.

 

"Why? I'm _glubbing_ bored!"

 

"You _started_ this, you _stay_ until the end!"

 

\---------

 

**What's going on?**

 

**Answer:** _Meenah brought up what she found in her mom's room and HIC started to rant with Jane arguing with her while she talks._

 

_**It's been hours.** _

 

"Gog, I just want to go see my nephew...."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Feferi was skipping past them when she stopped. She looked at her family and shrugged with a smile.

 

She has a mission to do, her nephew wanted her to help him make a dish that certainly looks yummy.

 

When she got there, the items already laid out like she asked. She walked up to her nephew and hugged him and then patted his head.

 

"Shello, Gamzee!"

 

"HeYa, My FiShSiS!"

 

"Are you guys reedy?"

 

They nodded and started to cook. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

In short, they made a complete mess of the kitchen, but they did it. Sort of, if you call a slightly burnt pasta a victory. 

 

Instead of eating the pasta, they threw it out and ate a cold, cheese sandwich, since they set the kitchen on fire a little. They don't trust them selves to use heating contraptions at the moment.

 

\-------------------------

 

"Now...I hear you are giving juggling lessons, Gamzee. Is that true?"

 

"YeAh, ThAt WaS tHe DeAl."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Feferi, John, and Gamzee had fun. Until they got tired and went to sleep cuddling John on the floor. Kurlos found his brother and sighed. With a smile, he laid a blanket on them  and put slime on Feferi and Gamzee's faces to keep the nightmares at bay. Not sure what to do with John, he only patted his head.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

**Bye~**


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like say thank you for reading, there are still many more chapters to go. Several in fact. But I also have other stories to update. Besides this one, what other HomeStuck story would you like to see an update on?
> 
> -Little Blue Ridding Hood
> 
> -The Blue Heir
> 
> -Ash and Pale
> 
> -Look into The Eyes of The Beast
> 
> -Day Care
> 
> -Blue Eyes
> 
> I would reelly like a response. It would be waterfall to know your thoughts on such things. Til next time, my dear readers.

\----------------

Jane for the pass few months were quiet. It made her mother suspicious. 

 

"Ma'am?", said a servant.

 

"Yes, I would like you to keep an eye on my human daughter. I think she is planning something. Another, escape perhaps? I'm not shore, but keep me updated anyway. Even if it was nothing."

 

"Yes, Ma'am."

 

"Dismissed."

 

The servant left and The Condesce watched as she sat on her thrown, twirling her hair.

 

_"...Ah...."_

 

The Condesce looked to her side and saw a small figure staring at her from behind the curtain. She smiled pleasantly at them. Softly, she motioned for them to come towards her.

 

"Come here, my little angelfish."

 

They took tentative steps and stood in front of her. Head bowed and twitching ever so slightly with nervousness in a shy manner.

 

"Here, sit on Gran Grans lap."

 

She patted her leg and they climbed on to her and sat facing the same direction she was and she held him tightly. 

\-------------------------------

 

**_So small...it's...cute. But...but they reelly need to beef up a bit. They are much to light, if they get in a fight, they have not a chance...whale....it's not like I would let them anyway, so I think they will be fine.....hopefully._ **

 

\-------------

 

_"U-um...."_

 

"Yes?"

 

She waited for them to speak. 

 

_"Ah..."_

 

"Take your time. You don't have to speak, Sign language is fine."

 

_"This place is big....can I...."_ , they signed.

 

"Can you what, my dear?"

 

_"Can I....go play with someone? No one...wants to play...or they are too busy."_

 

"What? Can't Jane play with you?"

 

_"No....she is to busy and Auntie Feferi is a way. Meenah....I don't know where she is."_

 

"Isn't there anyone else?"

 

_"Gamzee and Eridan's families already left...."_

 

"Oh...whale...then I'm flounder-gasted."

 

_"M-maybe.....never mind...."_

 

"No, no. I want to hear it."

 

_"Maybe...I could play with you?"_

 

"Me?"

 

_"Y-yes....if you want...."_

 

John looked a way with a droopy aura. She smiled.

 

"I love to play with my Grandson."

 

John brighten and turned his head to smile shyly at her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

**_OMG ,THEY ARE SO CUTE!!!! I LOVE THEM!!!! WAIT. IS LOVE THE RIGHT WORD? HUMAN'S ARE SO WEIRD. BUT, ANYWAYS I LOVE THEM AND MUST PROTECT THEM!!!! CUTE!!!!!! MY CHILD!!!! EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I WANT TO SQUISH!!!!!!!!!! I SQUISH!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

While HIC was fangirling over her grandson, she hugged him and showered him in kisses. It made him flustered. Panicking, he swatted at her and wailed his arms a round.

 

_"W-Wah!"_

 

He wined and whimpered in a scared manner. Eventually, she calmed down and tried to ease him.

 

"S-sorry, I was lost in thought. Anyways, let's go play. Shall we?"

 

He nodded and she carried him a round as they or she talked.

 

"What would, my little one, like to do?"

 

John thought carefully and decided on chess. He didn't know why, but he had a connection to it. Like it reminded him about something pleasant and it beckoned him. As for the Condescension. Chess left a particularly nasty after taste in her mouth, reminding her about something rather foul and disgusting. It made her nervous.

 

\--------------------------------

 

John signed to her worriedly about how she was fairing.

 

"What? No, I'm fine. I'm...just not very pond of Chess. When I was younger, someone I knew....had been a bad yet good influence in a few....decisions I made. I'd rather not talk about it."

John nodded and it was getting late for John, they were sleepy. Mama Condy lifted him up and carried him to bed, tucking him in. He grabbed her arm and begged her to stay until he was a sleep and she agreed, singing him a song.

 

_Fall a sleep and dream. When you wake, you fly. To the sky, the deepest blue dept._

 

_In your land of dreams, where will you stand?_

 

_Will you sing of the darkest night sky?_

 

_Or the burning, warm sun?_

 

_Is that Pity? Love? In your old and battle worn heart?_

 

_Maybe you will dance to the music of the night._

 

_Or read the stories of your time?_

 

_Stories that mend the world or break them._

 

_Fall a sleep and dream, When you wake, you fly. To the Sky, the deepest blue dept._

 

_Fall a sleep and dream, when you wake, you fly. To the sky, the deepest blue dept._

 

_The deepest blue there ever was._

 

_It painted the land, the sea, the sky._

 

_The bluest blue in your painful, clear eyes._

 

_Innocent or not, you are mine._

 

\-----------------------------------

 

She kissed his forehead and smiled. He continued to sleep.

 

"Good night, My Heir. I can't live without you."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really would like your opinion, so tell me if you are just double dying for an update.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy who suffered.

\-------------------------

Feferi and John were drawing pictures together and showing each other. Whale....Feferi was, John didn't feel like it.

 

"Why?"

 

 _"You...might laugh...."_ , sighed John.

 

"Sweet tea, please. I love you a shell of a sandlot. Not every fish can swim in salt water. Okay?"

 

_"Okay...."_

 

He raised the picture to face her. It was a picture of his dad on the piano. She felt a bait sad at that.

 

"That's amazing! You drew that? It's reelly nice. Here's what I did."

 

A picture of her and a seal. She is throwing a ball at it and they are smiling.

 

_"That's cute."_

 

"Thank you!"

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The sun was going down, Feferi had some things to do. Good thing she was up early. 

 

"Time for bed!"

 

John nodded and skipped a way with his note book.

 

\------------------------------------

 

In the note book was full of pictures and writings. Some of them weren't his.

 

Like the picture of a poorly drawn man standing next John. 

 

Or weird writing that says....

 

**_I am here and so are you._ **

 

**_I live within your weighed down heart._ **

 

**_The chains you bare are me._ **

 

**_I own you, we had a deal._ **

 

**_The time is near, my dear._ **

 

**_You are in a cage, that I made._ **

 

**_Just for you, my wingless love._ **

 

**_I ripped your wings out, so you can stay._ **

 

**_I push her out of the way._ **

 

**_I made room for me and to have you._ **

 

**_I love you, My dove._ **

 

**_I want you and you need me._ **

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Talk about creepy....

 

\-----------------------------------

John checked his PesterChum.

 

**-MusicKeepsMeAlive-Pester-TimeAndDeathHasBecomeMe-**

 

_JE- Hello, Friend._

 

**HM- Hello, John.**

 

_JE- How are you?_

**HM- I still wish I was dead.**

 

_JE- Reelly?_

_JE- Guess I am a bait annoying..._

_JE- Sorry, for the puns._

 

**HM- It's fine, and it's not you!**

**HM- You are the only reason I haven't...yet.**

 

_JE- You are my....after all._

 

_JE- Just...talk to me._

_JE- I know this isn't a pile but...._

_JE- I'm worried. Please?_

 

**HM- Okay...**

**HM- My daughters....**

**HM- They....why do they have to go through this?**

**HM- It's not fair! They don't deserve this. I was fine when it was just me, but when their involved....just why?**

**HM- That depraved monster....that demon won't stop. They won't die!**

_JE- Will you ever tell me who the monster, that haunts you, is?_

 

**HM-....**

 

_JE- Sorry...Want to change subjects?_

 

**HM- Yes...I would like that.**

 

**HM- Are you ready?**

 

_JE- Yes, everything is packed._

 

_JE- Do you have..._

 

**HM- Yes.**

 

_JE- Good, thank you._

 

**HM- No problem, I appreciate your company.**

 

_JE- You too._

 

**-TimeAndDeathHasBecomeMe-Logged off- MusicKeepsMeAlive-Off line-**

\------------------------------

Some time later in the afternoon, In the Condesce's throne room. The rebel's are on a rescue mission.

 

"Time to go, come on Jane! John!"

 

"No! I won't shallow it!"

 

 _"I'm sorry to interrupt, but my ride is here."_ , said John randomly.

 

John had styled messy hair and a sweater and baggy pants. 

 

"What?"

 

A loud crash was heard and the HandMaid was there. The signless turned his head in a surprised manner. She took John and flew a way.

 

Jane ran after them until they were out of reach. She clasped to the ground, tears swelling in her faces.

 

She screamed.

 

"JOHN!!!!!!!!!!"

 

\-------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	36. Chapter 36

\------------------------

Jane frowned and surveyed the damage done. A lot of big holes in the walls and the ceiling.

 

"We'll find them."

 

She turned to The Sufferer. There was a pause and she lowered her head. She just walks a way. He says nothing and frowns.

 

"What are we going to do? That was unexpected, but...why do we need to find them?", said Pisonic.

 

"...Because to them, he is important. As for the Handmaid....I have a few questions for her."

 

\-----------------------------------

 

John and The Handmaid landed in front of a secluded hive. It's surrounded by vines and inside a cave. Hiding behind a large forest and a desert.

 

John looks a round the place and sees a small pile on the floor for him. It's full of blankets and pillows. A few plushies here and there. John smiled at The Handmaid. He hugged her.

 

_"Thank y-you."_

 

She hugged back with no expression.

 

"You are welcome."

 

They let go.

 

"Are you hungry?"

 

_"No."_

 

"..."

 

"...."

 

"...I know that is a lie."

 

"..."

 

"Don't make me force you."

 

_"...Fine."_

 

"Good."

 

She pats his head once and he follows her into the kitchen.

 

"What would you like?"

 

_"...~~~~"_

 

"Hum? What was that?"

 

He tried again, but it hurt.

 

"You don't have to talk, if you strain your self trying to do more than you can...you will lose your voice completely."

 

He nodded and she handed him a paper and pencil.

 

_I would like some soup. It will help ease my throat._

 

"Understood."

 

\--------------------------------

 

_"T-thank you."_

 

"You are welcome, by the way. How did you hurt your voice to the point that saying to much hurts? If you don't mind me asking."

 

_I would never mind 'talking' to you. But I had not used my voice in a long time and speaking more than a word or a short phrase damaged it a little._

 

"I see...."

 

_I need more paper._

 

"I will be back then."

 

She left the kitchen and went up stairs. Then the back door opened with a kick and Damara came in with blood all over her. Green blood. Aradia hovering a round her. Damara grunts in frustration and pain. Aradia is expressionless and guilds a wet cloth to Damara's head. She takes it.

 

Aradia turns to John and they stare at each other. It was silent.

 

"Aradia....?"

 

Damara turns her head to look at her sister and spots John.

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

Without any other acknowledgement, they go to the living room with a first aid kit. Damara took off her shirt to reveal a big bruise on her side. She flinched when she touched it.

 

John watches from the door way connecting the kitchen to the living room.

 

\-----------------------

 

The girls leave later after handing John a note to give to their mother. Who then came down stairs.

 

"Sorry, that took so long. I had forgotten where I had put the writing materials."

 

_"It's...F-Fine."_

 

\--------------------------------

 

John hands her the note. Which said this:

 

_Dear Mother,_

 

_We will be letting all the lusii near the shore line on the south end of purple territory lose in yellow and brown territories. Make sure to film the carnage, the master wishes to be entertained with it. The master does enjoy the chaos that will descend as many will die._

 

_Love,_

_Your daughters._

 

_P.S. See you for dinner._

 

\----------------------

 

"My dear one, I will be back. Will you be okay here? If you need anything, you may contact me at any and all times."

 

John nodded and gave her a quick hug before she vanished.

 

He sat in the living room, drawing pictures.

 

**One was:** _A woman, Roxy, holding a pumpkin in her hand as she is about to shove it onto Jake's head with a playful expression and Jake, a surprised one._

 

**Another:** _Himself on the ground, covered in blood with a knife in his hand. He is smiling in the picture._

 

**The third one:** _They are figures. Half of the paper is in black with a white figure in shape of a girl is in it. She is hold a grey figures hand and on the other side, a black figure in the shape of a male is holding the other hand of the grey figure. No faces or anything identifiable, but the black and white figures have wings. The girl has green wing and the male has red wings. The grey figure can not be identified as either gender and the only thing that makes it stand out is it is the shortest and in the middle._

 

**The last:** _His father and him at the piano._

 

There are many pictures, but they are in a stack. John falls a sleep drawing, a pencil still in his hand and a blank piece of paper in the other. 

 

\-------------------------

 

John is picked up and set down on the pile with a cover place over him and a plushy in his arms. He smiles slightly, then a kiss on his cheek. He shifts and smiles a little more as he sleeps.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

"John....Wake up, time for dinner."

 

John sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looks up to see The Handmaid.

 

_"...Did...Y-you....put me...he...ere....?"_

 

She shook her head no and sighed.

 

_"He was here..."_ , thought The Handmaid angrily, but didn't show it.

 

She picked him up and sat him down at the table. Aradia and Damara were there. Aradia couldn't eat and Damara only stared at John. John stared back.

 

"Mother, what will we be having tonight?"

 

"Meat. Lots of meat and some vegetables. Side dish is fruit and to drink is carbonated."

 

"Tacos.", said Damara.

 

"Fruit Salad.", said Aradia.

 

_"Soda."_ , said John.

 

The Handmaid nodded.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	37. Chapter 37

\-----------------------------

One day, John was cuddling with the Handmaid on a pile while watching a movie. The Handmaid and John had taken a bath together.

 

John wore a soft and fluffy light red sweater. It hung loosely on his shoulders, sliding down. Black tights and wet black hair. The sweater was very large, since it was the handmaids. It ended in the middle of his thighs. The Handmaid wore a t-shirt and shorts.

 

John sat in the Handmaid's lap. The movie was Free Willy.

 

The Handmaid held him with one hand a round his abdomen. Then Damara came in with Aradia behind her. They stared at them.

 

The Handmaid glanced at them, they looked tired. Well....Damara did.

 

"Jealous?"

 

Damara glared.

 

"No."

 

"Sit with us."

 

"No."

 

Aradia sat next to them. Damara walked a way to her room.

 

\----------------

 

Damara came back later with wet hair and a night gown.

 

"Hey, we're watching ET. Want to watch it with us?"

 

The Handmaid looked at her daughter, while John slept in her lap and Aradia looking at the screen with her head lightly leaning close to them.

 

Damara shrugged.

 

"Sure, I'll just get a drink. Want one?"

 

"Fruit juice."

 

"K."

 

\----------------------

 

**Prospit-**

 

John woke up in his town. He was alone. He looked a round and saw that there were letters next to him. He read one in orange writing.

 

_Dear John,_

 

_Dude, you need to come back. Every one is worried about you. They were always worried. You never spoke a word to us about how you feel or anything. Avoiding us, flinching at the slightest touch. You were never really comfortable with being touched, were you? If you were unhappy, then please come back and talk to us! Please?_

 

_With care,_

 

_Dirk, your friend._

 

The next one in red....

 

_Dear John,_

 

_Hey, John....um...I....How are you? You okay, man? We haven't heard anything from you and....I have a pick up line you will laugh at. Okay so.....When I see you, I think of the sun. Why? You brighten my day. You are dazzling and your smile is so radiant. I...Um, so yeah! Funny right? Ha ha....Well....I hope you come back! Bye, I guess..._

 

_With ~~Love~~ Friendship,_

 

_Dave Strider._

 

 

\----------------------------------

 

A letter in light blue writing.

 

_My dear little blueberry muffin,_

 

_How are you? I miss you so much, I....when are you coming back? I know I...left you first but....please! Don't leave me here, I am lonely with out you! I'm really sorry for disappearing like that before, all those years ago....You are important to me! I mean it, please trust me on this! I...don't know how you feel, I can't pretend too. So...All I can say is....I love you. I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU._

 

_With kindness,_

 

_Your Aunt, Jane._

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The last letter had lime colored writing.

 

_My Dove,_

 

_You look very cute when you sleep. I can't help my self, I'm sorry. But I must smile when I lay my eyes on you. I want to touch you, but I can't. Not now, maybe later...How do you always seem to control my actions? My thoughts? I am in love with you. I, with all my heart. No matter how cold and black my wither heart is, I wish to be with you. I may be a frightening person, a short tempered person. But with sincerity, You make me feel so warm. I look at you and I want to ravage your body. I want to worm my way into your heart, just as you have to me. Gog, your the most exquisite being in existence. No one can compare to your heart and mind. Your very being is the embodiment of sweetness and seduction. You've made me crave you with your quick wit and sharp tongue. The first time I met you, you insulted me. You fought me and brought me to my knees. Your brains weren't your only strength. You knew how to fight me, you knew how to win._

_I have watched you, I have heard you. You want someone to release you from your confinement. I can say with confidence, I can provide you with all you need. The admiration and care, the gentleness and firmness. I wish to take you a way, to keep you...I want to chain you down so much....I know...You wish to fly, but you feel so trapped. That's because you want to be, you want to feel someone next to you. To ground you. Obsession may be the right for me, but....is it not flattering to feel wanted and desired?_

 

_To you, with the burning sensations of the deepest parts of my heart,_

 

_The only one who will treat you the right way._

 

_P.s. I am coming to take you a way from here, from all of this soon. Wait for me. My Dove......_

 

\------------------------

 

John had not a clue as to how to feel about the last one. It made him feel....flustered to be addressed correctly. Frankly, he was confused. _Who wrote this letter?_

 

_"I....who would write such a letter? Why does it....make me feel so weird? My heart is pounding and if I spoke, it would be in a stutter. How should I feel about this confession? Happy? Confused? Afraid? Should I thank them for thinking of me? Should I....reply? I...what to do....."_ , thought John.

 

John decided to reply to all of the letters, Dirk's was short and simple. Dave's was sweet. Jane's was blunt. The reply to the mystery letter was this....

 

_To whom ever this concerns,_

 

_I am very....flattered. To be honest, I have not a clue on how I am to react to your feelings. Your letter to me was very...sweet. I...appreciate that you are being honest with me. But...I am not interested in a relationship. I have a feeling you will ignore this fact anyway and will go through with your promise. I...do not doubt you feel the way you do towards me, I just know nothing about you and can not judge you correctly. You do not have my affections, I can not feel for you. You said it your self, it's an obsession. If you feel more for me than anyone else, than please think of how I feel. You will treat me nicely? I want to fly, I will fly. You will try to stop me, but I will fight. Just you said, I am very willful._

 

_With certainty,_

 

_Not yours, John._

 

\-------------------------------

 

John had finished placing his relies to where their corresponding owner can find with ease. He then went up to his window. The people looked so small from his tower.

 

John floated a round Prospit and a voided the towers. He saw a fruit stand that was damaged. The owner was picking up their fruit that was all over the ground, their face full of tears.

 

_"A-Are you okay....?"_

 

She wiped her tears and nodded yes.

 

"I-I...My stand got trampled over, that's all..."

 

"..."

 

John soundlessly started to pick up the fruit and put them in the baskets. He then helped her fix her stand.

 

"Thank you! But...it's just going to get broken again..."

 

He asked her why.

 

"Oh! That's because this area is popular for street fights. Mostly from the people who live in the towers. I'm not mad at them...I just....wish they would be more mindful...Sorry...I-"

 

He raised his hand to her to silence her.

 

_"W-Wait right here, I will b-be right back."_

 

She nodded.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

**Bye!**


	38. Chapter 38

\-------------------------

The Handmaid went out of her Hive to meet with her master. As she transverse the air, she heard flapping that's speeding towards her at a quick pace. She tried to lose her stalker, but they would not let up.

 

Growling to her self, she landed in a clearing of a very large and unkempt forest. Then turning to face her opponent, she held out her weapons. Two wand like needles. Who she found out that was following her was none other than The Summoner. He held out his hands in a sign of peace. An awkward, nervous smile on his face.

 

**"State your business."**

 

The glowing multicolored lights in her eyes crackled fiercely. The Summoner sighed.

 

"Calm down, chica. I mean no harm, I just have a few questions for you. Okay?"

 

"...Hmm.", she grunted.

 

" _Please_ , lady? You've caused much chaos and a lot of us are _worried_ about the little amigo."

 

She sighed and lowered her weapons, but not putting them a way. They were still tightly held in her grasp.

 

"I...Suppose I could answer a _few_ questions, _but_ I don't have to explain my self or my actions."

 

He brighten up at that and smiled a little wider.

 

"Oh, you will? Alright then!"

 

"But...."

 

"Uh....yeah?"

 

"You will have to tell _your friends_ to come out from hiding. I do not feel at _ease_ when I am surrounded and have no clue what their intentions are."

 

"Oh!"

 

Soon, there was some rustling in the leaves and two figures came from the shadows. Pisonic and Darkleer were standing on the other sides of the two. A good distance from the adjacent pair.

 

"Alright then, now that all of you are where I can see you. I will answer your questions."

 

"Okay, Mrs. Demoness-"

 

" _Miss_ Demoness."

 

That interested Pisonic and Darkleer. They almost seem happy to hear that. But they reframed from showing emotion.

 

"Okay, Miss Demoness. I know you will not reveal the location of the child. So I will just ask you if they are okay? If they wanted to leave?"

 

"Yes, they are just fine. Healthy and eating. They came up with the plan to leave and I helped them."

 

"That's good. What about shelter? Are they safe? What can you tell me in general?"

 

"Hmm...They are living with me. Yes, they are safe. For now."

 

"For now?"

 

"I can not say."

 

"Okay then..."

 

"I can say that they are happier, if that is any consolation."

 

"It is."

 

"Good, if that is all..."

 

"It is, for now. Thank you."

 

"Hn."

 

The Summoner left and the other two remained. The Handmaid turned to walk through the forest. Darkleer and Pisonic made no move to go after her.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

**Derse-**

 

Dave was near his window with Rose siting on it. They continued to talk to each other about John's where about's and the mental stability of Dave.

 

"Rose, stop! I don't have a crush on John, for the last time!"

 

"Come on~ You can tell me. I am your little sister after all."

 

"Fxck you, you bxtch."

 

"Why Dave! No, that's incest!"

 

"Ew, gross! Leave me alone, please!"

 

"Manners? Trying to woo me? Sorry, brother dear. I already have a matesprite."

 

"I want to die, kill me."

 

"Nope~ I want you to suffer."

 

Dave frowned as Rose grinned cheekily. He sighed, knowing he won't get his way.

 

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

 

"Well, I really am concerned for you Dave. You practically followed John where ever they went and now they left. Sure it was fine when we knew where they were, but now we don't. Are you sure you are fine?"

 

"Yes, I was fine before he showed up and I was fine when he went a way."

 

Dave.", she said sternly.

 

"Sigh...Okay, maybe a little hurt. I mean...he never really paid attention to any of us, but he was so....small and sweet! I felt like playing knight. He's the princess or prince and I...When he was with us, he didn't want to be near us! But, he still had to come a round. Like, get out of the room unless Jane would kick it down. So he had to interact. He didn't talk, but when he did the smallest of things. Like when he made us all our favorite foods, individually. Or when he helped clean up the messes we made. No one asked him to, he just did those things. I tried to thank him for it, but he wouldn't stay long enough for me to say anything."

 

"Dave, some people just liked being alone."

 

"Yeah? Well, from were I was standing. He seemed to like being with us."

 

"Hmm...now that I think about it, if he really didn't want to be near us. He would have moved a way sooner or told us."

 

"He's too nice."

 

"Too sweet."

 

"Too small."

 

"Too harmless."

 

"I'm worried."

 

"Me too. Me too."

 

They sighed. Then Rose slyly smirked.

 

"So you do like him."

 

Dave pushed her off the window edge and yelled. She only snickered and told him to catch her.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Dave went after her, all the way to Prospite. Knocking into Jade.

 

"Sorry!"

 

"Dave, be careful! What's the rush? Oh, and nice to see you!"

 

"You too, I was chasing Rose. Seen her?"

 

"Nope! But good luck!"

 

"Thanks!"

 

Dave hovered a way, Jade waved after him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

As Dave continued to look a round the bright city, he spotted something that made him stop. A few feet a way from him was John. He had his back to him, helping a Carapacian girl. He had no words, then John looked back and saw him.

 

The same dull blue eyes and expressionless face. Dave had his mouth parted in shock and eyes wide. They stared each other down. The carapacian girl shifted her eyes back and forth between the two. Sweat forming a round her brow.

 

Before she could utter a word, John flew off just as Dave made a move towards him.

 

"John-"

 

\-------------------

 

**Earlier...**

 

Dirk was visiting Jane's tower when he heard something flying near by. 

 

"Hold on, Jane. I'll be right back."

 

He followed the sound and found John looking him dead in the eye.

 

"John!"

 

John flew a way and hid. Dirk frowned when he realized he lost him. So he checked his tower. Inside, he found three letters. One for him and another for Jane and Dave.

 

"Dirk?"

 

He didn't turn to Jane as he motioned for her to ' _come here._ '

 

"What is it? You took to long, now your candy's gone. That's what happens."

 

He read his letter.

 

_Dear Dirk,_

 

_Fxck You._

 

_-Love John_

 

 

\-------------------

 

Now Jane's.

 

_To my dear aunt Jane,_

 

_If you love me, let me go. When will my reflection show who I am inside? Can you paint with all the colors of your bull shxt? You think that you can leave me without a word and it's okay? I was alone. Yes, I forgive you. But I had no one, my father is dead. Jane, I was young and I needed someone. I couldn't feel my self slipping a way. I forgive you for whatever you do, when you don't think about me. I love you and care about you too. But, I need to do this. I want to feel. I want to show you how much I've grown while you were a way. If I come back, if I am ready...You will see me burn. I will smile, like it's okay. Because it is. I miss you._

 

_With love,_

 

_John._

 

_P.S. I have a secret admirer. They wrote to me, that they are going to take me a way. I don't know where, but I will try to reject them._

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Dave found John again and held his shoulder to stop him. John ripped his arm a way. Facing him, he slapped him in the face.

 

"Ow! What was-"

 

John then pressed his lips on his cheek. The words were swallowed down Dave's throat. 

 

Whispering in Dave's ear, John said, _"I'm sorry....Thank you."_

 

Then John left him speechless.

 

\-----------------------

 

Dave woke up from the punch in the stomach John gave him, when he kissed his cheek. He barely had time to hear John whisper to him before waking up.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

"Come in."

 

Dirk walked in with a letter.

 

"From John."

 

 

\----------------------

 

_Dear Dave,_

 

_Dave, you were the only best friend I ever had. I'm sorry, I couldn't do much for you. That I couldn't show you how much you mean to me or any of you. I don't know why, but I can't feel or show how I feel. I've....tried. It didn't work. You are good friend, and I'm glad I met you all._

 

_With Love,_

 

_John._

 

_P.S. It's okay to write ' **With Love'.** We're friends, my first best friend. I've never had friends before now. Now I must leave._

 

\------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	39. Chapter 39

\---------------

 

The Handmaid came home, she had been a way for a few days, and she saw her daughters cuddling up to John in the living room. She smiled and walked towards them. Stretching before sitting down next to them and leaning her head on Damarah to rest. They slept peacefully like that until John woke up.

 

"..."

 

He turned his head to scan his surroundings. He looked down and sighed. He tried to move, but they held on to him tightly. He could not move.

 

"...."

 

He pouted and laid his head back down. Breathing in as much as he could and summoning all the strength he had in his voice. 

 

_"Your boobs make a great pillow."_ , He stated as blankly and loud as he could.

 

**"Thank you-"**

 

All at the same time, the Megido's opened their eyes and sat up smiling.

 

" **Bxtch** , he was talking about me.", Demarah said.

 

"Oh _heck_ no.", Glared Handmaid.

 

"Face it, I'm the only one with _real_ boobs.", said Aradia.

 

**"Fxck you."** , said Damarah.

 

**"You wish."** , said Aradia.

 

"You don't count.", said Handmaid.

 

"Your hair is _mediocre_.", said Aradia.

 

"I'm going to _kill_ you.", said Handmaid.

 

"I'm already dead."

 

"You wanna double die?"

 

"I can take _both_ of you on!", said Demarah.

 

They stood up and glared at each other. Getting ready to fight, at this point John stood up and gave them all kisses and hugs. The tension draining.

 

"John why....?", sweated Demarah.

 

_"I love you all, you are very attractive when you're mad."_

 

"Oh.....", they all start blushing.

 

John goes up stairs to sleep more. Then he calls down to them.

 

_"By the way, I was groping all of you!"_

 

There was a silence, then they turn to each other.

 

"Then...that means we still don't know who he was talking about!!!!!!"

 

They scream as they charge at each other.

 

_"I have the bigger boobs!"_

 

**"No I do!"**

 

**_"No me!"_ **

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sometime later, they woke him up.

 

"John! Be honest, who has the bigger boobs?", questions Demarah.

 

"...."

 

He stares blankly at them as they stare intently at him. He sighs and gets up. They watch him make a video call.

 

"..."

 

Jane picks up the call and looks at them in shock. Arena was there too.

 

"John!?"

 

John points to them. The Megido's groan in defeat and dejectedly admits to the lost.

 

"John, come home!"

 

He turns off the computer.

 

"John-"

 

**Click.**

 

He then goes down stairs to get a drink. But all there was, was soda. He frowns and looks a round the kitchen.

 

He signs to Aradia on where the nearest store was.

 

She whispers to him a location, a few miles a way. He frowns and sighs. He snaps his fingers and a suit appears. He wore a snazzy blue suit with green sparkles. Then a matching blue and green hood mixed in color. A single rust red ribbon bow a round his neck to show who his moirail is.

 

_Tell them I will be at the store, and that I took their wallets. Also not to worry, I have the appearance modifier on._

 

The modifier is a watch like wrist band than had many fetchers. It gave him the look of a young adult blue-blood.

 

He had curly horns like the Megido's. He looks like how he always does but more troll. He even smells like a troll.

 

"You look cute."

 

Aradia kisses him on the cheek and he faintly smiles at her.

 

_"Thank you."_ , he manages to say.

 

Talking this much is starting to strain his voice. She faintly smiles back at him and watches him leave.

 

\-------------------------

 

John walks for a while, taking a break once or twice as he gets closer to the market.

 

\--------------------------------

 

"Where the fxck did John go????", Demarah mutters.

 

Aradia watches her sister and mother look a round the house.

 

"Ara Dear, do you know where my moirail is?"

 

"Yes, he is going to the store. He is wearing the modifier."

 

"What!?"

 

"Well....as long as he has that thing on...."

 

"He's also using your wallets."

 

"WHAT!?!"

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Dirk looks out his window. It's a gloomy night. Usually he would be a sleep at this time, but he couldn't. Not with the haunting message John left him.

 

He takes it out and looks at it.

 

_Dear Dirk,_

 

_Fxck you._

 

_-Love John_

 

He sighed, knowing fully well that he means more than that. More than just insulting him. The real message was this:

 

_Dirk, you self conscious piece of shxt! Go talk to **him** and stop being so moronic! Also, tell Lil Hal I said hi._

 

\-------------------

 

Duel Scar reads a story to his son, hoping that they would listen. They are not listening.

 

"Hey, you shxts. I'm trying to be a good parent!"

 

"You are just telling us a break up story, wwe'vve hear it before!"

 

"Cronus, shut the fxck up!"

 

"But dad, you nevver do anything fun wwith us any more!", whined Eridan.

 

"Fine! You wwant fun? Here, take this swword and fight me!"

 

"Noww that's wwhat I'm talking about!"

 

Cronus and Eridan arm them selves with weapons and face off with their father. They grin and he smirks.

 

"Come at me bro!"

 

Rolling their eyes at their father, they charge. They find them selves of the ground flipped over.

 

"WWhat??????", they say confused.

 

"I may not be as successful wwith the men and ladies as I claim, but I'm not a feared sailor of the seas for nothing!"

 

They stare at him.

 

"So you admit that you are a crappy boyfriend?", they both said stoically.

 

Duel scar blushes and shouts indigently. His ego is at stake!

 

"Shut yer traps, ya ingrates! I had the both of ya, didn't I?"

 

"WWhatever you say, dad.", said Eridan passively.

 

"Grr....WWhere is your respect for your old man, huh!?"

 

"I died wwhen wwe caught you singing in your undies.", said Cronus.

 

"WWe evven havve a picture."

 

Eridan held up his phone and sure enough, Duel scar was in his undies singing.

 

"I didn't knoww you liked butterflies so much."

 

"It's not a butterfly! They are mermaids."

 

".....You havve terrible seww abilities."

 

"Shut up, at least I can make basic clothes to wwear! So wwhat if I can't make patterns..."

 

\--------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	40. Chapter 40

\---------

Dirk sighed and hung his head low and stepped a way from the window. He had to do it. Now or never.

 

He walks out of his room to search for Jake. He found him in the living room. Who was standing in front of the couch, near the coffee table. The TV was broken with a giant crack in it. Jake scratched his head and had been trying to think of what happened.

 

Dirk cleared his throat and Jake turned his head towards him. He slightly frowned, but plastered a smile on his face.

 

"Hey, Jake....can I talk to you?"

 

"Oh! Sure..."

 

Things between them were awkward. Jake walked towards Dirk, who held his hand up.

 

"Wait, Uh...can we....can we talk some where else? Some where private?"

 

"Okay, chap!", Jake's fake chipper voice was obvious.

 

\-------------------

 

They walk into the game room, the room was a mess. DVD's and game consoles in disarray. A large flat screen in the middle, back wall. Hanging on the walls were posters and shelves of objects. The rooms closet is full of disorganized video games and such. A ping pong table on the south side of the room and an air hocky table.

 

Dirk closes the door, the room is sound proof.

 

"Jake...I wanted to talk to you."

 

"About?"

 

Jake waited anxiously. He and Dirk hadn't talked since their last argument, that was months ago. They kind of distanced them selves from each other. Dirk inhaled deeply.

 

"I think....I think I want to break up."

 

\----------------------------

 

Jane sits in the thrown room of her mothers house. Her mind wandering and she sighs.

 

"Honey, we'll fine him. Don't you worry your pretty little head, okay? My guppy."

 

"Mom, your fish puns don't help me. I....."

 

She sighs again and her mother tilts her head to her child. Sitting in her own chair. The Empress's thrown and her heiresses smaller thrown chairs next to hers.

 

"I under stand, you miss him. I do too, I missed you when I came back here and I wanted you to share in my glory as ruler. That's why you are my heiress."

 

"Do you really understand, mother? I promised him not to leave again and yet....he is the one to leave me this time. I....I had brief contact with him."

 

"You did?", The Condesce was alarmed with this news.

 

"Yes, he had contacted me by video chat. It was extremely fast, but...."

 

"Did he say anything?"

 

"No....he just pointed at me and Areana. We were trying to figure out places where he could be. The Megado's were with him. That's all I know."

 

"I sea.....sigh. Then we still have no leads."

 

"Hey, at least we know he is okay."

 

"Yeah..."

 

They smile sadly at each other for comfort.

 

"But we are still going to dethrone you, when this is over."

 

"Whale sea a boat that!"

 

"Mom, nooooo! Bad puns, bad!"

 

"Come on, guppy, you love puns! Fish puns!"

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Roxy is having target practice with Meenah, that's to say, she is shooting at Meenah. Who is running a way and screaming.

 

"Bxtch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

"Fxck you too!!!!!"

 

"Come on, girls. I'm sure, this is not necessary!"

 

Equius continues to try and stop Roxy, who is ignoring him. Until he lifts her up and throws her into the water.

 

"You need to cool down, young lady."

 

Meenah falls down laughing. As she laughs, Roxy's head pops out of the water and she smirks. Training her gun at a tree branch, it hits the branch and a bee hive lands in Meenah's webbed hands.

 

"Uh oh."

 

**Meenah: Run.**

 

\------------------------------

 

"You don't get it! You never did! I wanted you to chase after me! Why didn't you!?"

 

Dirk shouted as he slashed his sword at Jake, who blocked it with his gun.

 

"I was a coward, okay!? I didn't want to look so pathetic and clingy! Like you! You're the clingy bxstard, if I ever seen one!"

 

"Me!?"

 

He dodged as bullets rained down on him, they fight completely ruined the TV and the room is self was destroyed.

 

"Yes, You! I don't get why you have to be so difficult! I just wanted some space, but you kept nagging at me and nagging at me! Maybe I just didn't want to talk! Huh? What of it!"

 

"If you didn't want to be with me, then you should have said so! You could have told me, you didn't love! I would have understand!"

 

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings!"

 

They clashed again and this time, Dirk got a bullet in the side. Just as he cut Jake's shoulder. Dirk looked him in the eye with hot tears and a intense glare.

 

"I loved you, for so long. I wanted to talk to you, but the only way I could make you see me was to push you and push you and push you into liking me back!"

 

"You loved me so much, you would have considered how I felt! I felt cornered and intimidated! I didn't want to be with you! I never did!"

 

"You should have said so, earlier!!!!"

 

Jake cocks his gun and aims. The bullet ricocheted off Dirk's sword and flies directly at the door. Just as Dave opens it, he's shot in the head.

 

There's a dead pause. Dirk's swords are dropped and he runs to his brother and Jake lowers his gun in horror.

 

"No...I didn't mean...Dirk, I-"

 

"Bxstard."

 

He looks at Jake with venom. Jake widens his eyes and backs up.

 

\----------------------------

 

**Bye~**


	41. Chapter 41

\---------

 

"Honey bun, water you doing next to the family portrait?", said the Condesce.

 

She glided over with an aura of purpose. Standing next to Feferi and looked towards the painting as well. In the painting, she stood in the center back with Feferi on the left and Jane on the far left. Meenah was on the right. The Condesce sits at her thrown and the girls stand a round her. No one else was in the picture.

 

"...Mother Condesce."

 

"Yes?"

 

"How come John isn't in the picture or Jane's dad?"

 

".....John wasn't here for that picture, you know that. Jane's father.....I can not say."

 

"Just admit it, you kidnapped him and hid him."

 

Jane stands a few feet behind them with a sour look. She walks up to them. Her arms are crossed. HIC frowns and Feferi continues to stare at the picture.

 

"Jane, honey....I have nothing to do with your father. He left, accept it."

 

"He wouldn't do that! Even if he did....he would have said something or wrote a note....You are the tyrant! You do bad things.....you could have done something to him. Why do think there is a rebellion in the first place?"

 

"Jane, no matter what I say....you won't believe me, will you?"

 

"No, mother, no."

 

Jane sighed and walked a way, most likely to her room.

 

\-------------------

 

The Condesce was in her war room with a giant map laid out, she was distracted. Then, a pile of blue prints were plopped onto the table in front of her. She looks up, startled. It was Jane.

 

"?"

 

"....If would be faster if we looked together, that's all."

 

\----------------------------------

 

They started to west and went east. The royal search party was slowly becoming small and not once did they find a clue. They kept getting attacked.

 

"No, no, no! I said Northeast, you twit. Did you check the northeast?"

 

"...No."

 

"Then check it!"

 

\-----------------

 

"Nothing, nothing! We can't find a single clue!"

 

"Did we check all of the forests?"

 

"That will take months! There is so much to cover in the first place. The ocean is out, we would have found them if they were there. Besides, Rustbloods tend to sink. Never learned to swim. Never taught them."

 

\-------------------------------

 

"How's his condition?", said Dirk.

 

Six figures stand in the hospital bay. A single, pale figure lays quietly in the bed surrounded by the others.

 

"Not well....but not fatal. Any closer and it would have.", said Jade.

 

"What the heck happened!?"

 

"Karkat, quiet down. He needs his rest.", said Horus.

 

"....He's my moirail, I need to know."

 

"...I...I accidentally shot him. But I was aiming at Dirk! I swear!"

 

"Sigh....Jake...Just leave, please?", said Rose.

 

\--------------------

 

One day, the castle had some unexpected guests.

 

\------------------------

 

BOOM!

 

A big hole exploded in a window and the castle shook. Two glowing figures floated in the air as people in panic, either run a way from or run towards the source.

 

"Aradia? Damarah?"

 

They said nothing as they left an invitation, that said:

 

_Friends,_

 

_You are invited to the Heir's last concert. The time is 4: 13 sharp. Day? In the three days, the third day. Where? Wait for one of us  to guild you. Private concert. Invited guests only._

 

_\- The Megido's._

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Okay, I'm going to need a dress....", said Jane.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	42. Chapter 42

\---------------

 

They've tried everything, even going as far as getting the Captors to try and locate the Megido's home or last known traceable signal. No such luck there. The only thing that they've accomplished was nothing and a bra. Why a bra? I don't know. All I know is that someone lost a bra and it's Vriska's now.

 

"What???????? It's a fancy laced bra! It totally fits!"

 

It doesn't fit, but she refuses to give it a way or admit that her breasts are smaller than who ever actually owned the bra.

 

_She's a B-cup at least! Darn D-cup...._

 

\------------------------

 

Araida looks up into the sky. Her sister looks her way and raises an eyebrow.

 

"What is it, Ara?"

 

"Someone is cursing me...."

 

"Okay...."

 

Then Aradia stares her down, making her twitch with irritation. Finally, after five minutes of silence. Damara breaks down.

 

"What!?"

 

"....C-cup. Ha."

 

Red and spiting with anger at her slightly larger sized little sister, she raises two glorious bird high in the air for all to see.

 

_Wow....so wonderful....so....majestic....._

 

**THIS IS STUPID.**

 

\----------------------------

 

John is in the living room playing on a tiny piano and The HandMaid is dancing to the cute music. Aradia does the jazz hands as Damara shakes her hips. Damara got to close to Aradia and forgot that Aradia was a ghost.

 

She rocks her hip too hard and she ends up falling on the floor. Aradia peers down at her and she grumbles and rubs her head.

 

"Dxmnit, Ara...."

 

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

 

HM laughs at her daughter's anguish, who then glares at her and smirks. She grabs her mom's arm and yanks her down. With a startled yelp, she falls flat on her face.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

In a strange house in a disclosed location, our rust blooded mother is on her knees with a bow. The room she is in is dark and the only light is the glow of deep red eyes and her own multi colored aura.

 

"Do not forget to be grateful. I gave you a new job, a different fate. One, far less.... _merciful_. I know. You still wish for the old one, the one I ripped from you before you could even see the glimmer **of death, of freedom**. Do not even _hope_  to seeing it again, for I will never free you. You are my servant and your co-worker is doing a fine job of hindering the _search_. By the way, tell your daughter.....to _avoid_ anyone that's full of **blood**. I have given you everything to be as strong as you are, made you into _who_ you are today. Remember, let it burn into your mind. I am your true master, **I am everywhere**. I know everything and will never die. I made you the immortal, Demoness."

 

She said nothing and waited to be dismissed.

 

"Sigh...you may take your leave."

 

\-----------------------

 

**Sometime in the past, but not many.....**

 

A theater is full of many well dressed men and women. The stage is open, a single grand piano on it and a young man in a mask is facing the crowd. He bows and then sits in front of the piano. He plays beautiful music that entrances with it's soft melody and hypnotizing tones. The young man had studied magic and science. On how the mind works and triggers. The body and types of music. He has practiced and studied. All to make the perfect music, the perfect songs.

 

Everyone was quiet and in awe of his ability. No one would speak and technology is left at home. They truly love his music to the point were they desperately wish to pay him the money he deserve for his art. But, an artist requires no pay and does not seek attention to be praised. They get attention with the art that represents them and their messages, their beliefs. His art relaxes them and they have no qualms with his elusiveness. He shows up out of nowhere and plays. He hands off any money given to him to charities near by.

 

No one knows how he travels, as far as they know, he has no money and will not accept any. In rare interviews, he says that he has tutors, when really he reads and practices by him self. He has a large sum of wealth and no one to take care of him. He is alone. This hurts him.

 

He does not eat, unless he really has too. Which happens often. He has never went to school and never had a job.

 

This life of his, feels off to him.

 

Like he is not suppose to be here.

 

Be like this.

 

Music is the only thing that eased his heart and makes him a little happy.

 

\-------------

 

In the crowd of people is a man. He was different from the other attendants. His suit was strange and his mask was stranger. His piercing eyes managed to get the young mans attention and he glanced at him. But, he was gone. All that was left was an empty seat in a sea of smiles. He has felt that stare before....

 

Soon, it was time to end the show.

 

When he entered his trailer, he saw red and blue roses on his desk and a letter. It reads:

 

\---------------------------------

 

_My Dove,_

 

_I loved the new song and the show was spectacular. As always, you notice when I watch you. Looking my way. You make me feel faint; just the thought of making eye contact leaves me trembling. You are quiet beautiful and mesmerizing. All that effort paid off and it paid well. Fine music is hard to come by these days, and you. You, your self are a rare sight to find. I can not wait to meet you up close and feel the softness of your delicate hands. I wish to hold you in my arms one day and soon. I will. To gently caress you and stare into your bright blue eyes. I want to sing to you my ~~love~~ admiration and devotion. To express how much you  ~~turn me on~~  make me happy. I want to ~~fxck you~~ make you happy. I want to see you ~~under me~~ smile with joy._

_I only continue to get through the day just hear you play and to see you. ~~I want you~~..... I want to be near you. I am very attracted ~~to you~~....to your music! Okay, yeah. I think you're cute and I like you. I can't deny that. ~~I'm hard~~  IT'S HARD TOO!? Fxck, I keep messing up....._

 

_To you, With the burning sensation of the deepest parts of my heart,_

 

_The only one who will treat you the right way._

 

_P.S. Keep wearing your mask in public, no one but me should see your cute face._

 

_P.S.S. You are so cute when you sleep._

 

\--------------------------

 

The young man sweats with a confused face, not that any one could see it with the mask on. He glances at the flowers and then at the letter again.

 

_I think it's time to give the music business a rest...._

 

\----------------------

 

Just like that, the mysterious musician disappears without a trace. No one remembers him, only his music and they haven't breathed a single word about him. Like he was never there.

 

Yet...

 

_A gift?_

 

The strange letter giver still sent one more gift. Somehow knowing where he lives and who he is.

 

The gift had been a ring. Simple and golden. The ring had engravings that had him confused.

 

_I am the void that consumes you, I fill you will need and desire. Together with Life, I am full._

 

He looks at the ring on his hand, it matches the ring his Ex gave him. The engravings it are as follows.

 

_I am the life that evades you, I fill you with want and longing. Together with Void, I am full._

 

The gift was nice and harmless enough, so he wore it. He continues to wear it after the invasion.

 

\-------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hit the 413th mark and I am screaming with joy! Can't wait for people to comment. 413 hits, that many people have seen this! :)

**Filler**

 

\---------------

 

_I am going to do a poll. Please answer the following...also, use the number displayed  to show which one you want most. (The poll will last for a limited amount of time, so hurry but think about it.)_

 

\------------------------

 

1-A flashback of why Roxy and Meenah were fighting.

 

2-Is Dave going to be okay?

 

3-Jade and Tavros on a date.

 

4-Nepeta and Meulen teaming up against Karkat, he stands no chance.

 

5-Aradia talking to Sollux.

 

6-What did Gamzee do?

 

7-The HandMaid being **(Attempted to be)** impressed by Darkleer and Pisonic.

 

8-Darkleer and Pisonic competing.

 

9-Delarosa and her daughters teaching John how to make clothes.

 

10-John showing them the clothes he had made.

 

11-John using his fashion skills on Damarah.

 

12-Other.

 

\-------------------------

 

**BYE~**

 

**(Edit)**

 

**Time is running out to contribute to the poll. If you wish for any of these to be put in the story, put the number you chose in the comment box. Other wise I won't move on in the story and I make you wait for a few years. Sorry if this sounds like a threat, but I am bored and I want to know what you think. How can I tell if I'm either doing something wrong or you like something if you don't say or write anything? Please tell me the number. If you don't like any of these choices, then put number 12.**

 

**Otherwise, put a number lower than 12, except 0. Or any negative number. Those will not count for the poll. Don't even think about those stinking fractions!**

 

**OR THOSE DECIMALS!?**

 

**Math is hard!!!!!!!!!**

 

**\--------------------------------------**


	44. Chapter 44

\---------

 

_I'm Sorry, but so far I have had no lucky with the poll in the previous page and If I do not get even a single person or more to give their opinion then I refuse to continue this story. I know not every one has time or cares about commenting._

 

_But I would really like to talk to my viewers and get feed back so I would know if I'm going in the right direction or if I'm doing okay._

 

_No one wants any of the options I gave them?_

 

_Then put number 12._

 

_That way I will know you don't want any of the options._

 

_Well, I will be waiting._

 

_Hope to hear from you soon, thank you for everything._

\---------

 

**BYE~**


End file.
